Where the Story Ends Or Has it Just Begun
by baby-rose15
Summary: It's a story that has all of the moments between Booth and Brennan, and where they've ended up. Very fluffy,and complete with outside points of view.
1. Chapter 1 Observations

**_Author Notes:_ Ok this has been floating around in my head for a while. It's ever sweet moment that i remember happening in the show, the ones that make you squeal with delight, and the final reaction. The story is told from alternating points of veiw the first one is Brennan, and the next chapter is Booth, and so one. The very last chapter is the rest of the squints but that's a ways off still. Spoilers for the sweet moments through the end of the third season and some from the fourth. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own bones in anyway shape or form unfortunately.**

**This chapter is from Brennan's POV**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Observations - Brennan: 

**April 2010**

_When did this happen?_ Temperance thought to herself as she ran the brush through hair before turning to go back to her bedroom. _One minute we're partners, and now…_

**Eighteen Months Earlier**

She and Booth were sitting in her office, on the couch going over the paper work from their last case. We were laughing about something that Hodgins had done in the process of solving the case. I loved it when he laughs; his eyes light up and sparkle with the carefree joy. Hodgins and the young agent, Foley, who had been assigned to him for the next case walked into my office.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Booth greeted them.

"Nothing much we just had a question for Dr. Brennan, you guys are cute together, how long have you been dating. Does the Bureau know?" Agent Foley responded

I opened my mouth to dispel this women's assumptions when Booth answered sternly first, "Listen, there is nothing for the Bureau to know, as we're not dating and never have been, we're just good friends. Now, what did you want answered."

Turning to Booth I asked under my breath, "Why does everyone always assume we're in a relationship?" As I turned back to hear, what the pair wanted. Hodgins answered my question.

"Well, Dr. Brennan its simple, the two of you are extremely comfortable in each other's presence, allowing the other liberties that you wouldn't allow anyone else. You spend considerable amounts of free time together not related to work. Neither of you have a significant other. When he walks into the lab if you don't notice he watches with a smile, actually he watches you when you do anything. When you hear his footsteps you smile, and you're willing to explain science to him and have him explain the real world to you without so much as a blink. Added to all of that you fight like a couple, both when bickering and full out fights. I realize you're not a couple having spent time with you, and you adamantly refuse it. However from outside observation that's what it looks like."

I answered, "Hodgins what are you talking about. Booth does not watch me when I'm not looking, and I don't smile when I hear him walking up. We're comfortable in each other's presence because we've been working together for four years now and as a result we are friends and spend time together."

Booth clarified, "Friends and partners not boyfriend and girlfriend, got it Hodgins, Foley?" he raised his eyebrows as a point of emphasis.

This time Foley answered, "Yeah, I guess I was picking up on a vibe that isn't there, no big. Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, and I were wondering if he could come into the field and show me some of the basics."

Hodgins however continued with his observations, "Then there is the fact that whenever one is kidnapped the other will do anything legal or illegal to save the other. Booth broke out of the hospital after being blown up to save Brennan from Kenton even thought there were lots of agents going to do the same thing. Then when you and I were taken by the Grave Digger, he didn't give up even when we we're supposedly out of air. Dr. Brennan used her murdering father to rescue Booth when he was kidnapped and hit the Grave Digger with a brief case when they found Booth. Not to mention all the other extraordinary lengths they went save each other. I know Booth partners and friends I just telling you what the rest of us see." He then he looked at me, "Can I go Dr. Brennan?"

"Sure Hodgins go, and I wouldn't make any more statements about your observations about mine and Booth's behavior before he gets angry." I respond ushering them out of the office and closing the door, if Booth was going to lose it the whole lab didn't need to hear.

I turned round expecting an irate Booth because of Hodgins' _observations_. Instead, I found him with that smile he gets when he's mildly confused and an amused. "Do you really smile when you hear me walking up?" he asked.

"Probably, I enjoy our cases so if you're here it means we have a case, or I've found something I want to tell you about a current case, or that you're going to drag me out to eat or expand my horizons, because you've taken it upon yourself to further my pop culture knowledge. All of which I enjoy which means that I smile when I hear you coming, is there something wrong with that?"

'No, there is nothing wrong with it at all. Did you really knock the Grave Digger out with a brief case once you knew where I was?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do not only had she taken you but she had taken me and there was no way I wasn't going to do something. Is there anything else in Hodgins' _observations_," I said the word with amusement, "that you want clarified?"

"No that should do it Bones. I've got to head over to the Bureau with this file I'll see you tomorrow," He was almost out the door when he turned back with a smile and said, "There is one last thing I want to clarify, I do watch you and smile Temperance" and with a wink he left.

**Present Day**

I remember just sitting on my couch contemplating what he had meant, why he'd used Temperance and winked. As well as pouring over my own recollections of our time as partners. Only being able to conclude that he was not only my partner but also my best friend and without him, I would be lost.

Something really changed that day though. All we needed I guess was for Hodgins to lay out exactly what we were and leave us to our own conclusions.

I was just zipping up the last of my suitcases when I heard a knock on my door, and Ange calling, "Bren it's time to go are you ready?" I grab the suitcases and headed for the door. _I can't believe this is happening…_ I thought one last time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Observations

**Like I said this is alternating points of view this time we have Booth. **

**I don't own anything related to Bones, it's all Fox**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Observations - Booth: 

"Parker, hurry up. We have to go in a couple of minutes so we can get ready." I yelled at him. That kid was always raring to go when it came to seeing Bones and today he was everywhere and couldn't manage to get his things together. Today of all days.

"I'm going super fast dad. I'm trying," He yelled back as he ran by my room. He was happy.

I sighed, _when did she finally catch on_… I wondered._ It must have been, that time Hodgins listed his observations._

**Eighteen Months Earlier**

We were sitting on the couch in her office, pretending to go over the paper work from our last case. Hodgins had done an experiment with spam in the process of solving the case, so instead we were laughing about it. She's so gorgeous when she laughs, carefree; I wonder if she knows how often I try to make her laugh just to see her like that. I look up from her when Hodgins and rookie agent Foley walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted them.

"Nothing much we just had a question for Dr. Brennan, you guys are cute together, how long have you been dating. Does the Bureau know?" Agent Foley responded

Bones opened her mouth, to say what I'm not sure, but I cut her off, "Listen, there is nothing for the Bureau to know, as we're not dating and never have been, we're just good friends. Now, what did you want answered." _If people keep asking that, I'm going to start saying yes, and see what she does._

Bones looked at me and whispered, "Why does everyone always assume we're in a relationship?" She didn't wait for my response; _I can't answer that she'll probably hit me._ Instead of answering, I looked expectantly at the pair standing, just as Hodgins decided to answer for me.

"Well, Dr. Brennan its simple, the two of you are extremely comfortable in each other's presence, allowing the other liberties that you wouldn't allow anyone else. You spend considerable amounts of free time together not related to work. Neither of you have a significant other. When he walks into the lab if you don't notice he watches with a smile, actually he watches you when you do anything. When you hear his footsteps you smile, and you're willing to explain science to him and have him explain the real world to you without so much as a blink. Added to all of that you fight like a couple, both when bickering and full out fights. I realize you're not a couple having spent time with you, and you adamantly refuse it. However from outside observation that's what it looks like."

This time she answered before me, "Hodgins what are you talking about. Booth does not watch me when I'm not looking, and I don't smile when I hear him walking up. We're comfortable in each other's presence because we've been working together for four years now and as a result we are friends and spend time together." _She hasn't noticed me watching? And there is no way she smiles when she hears me coming._

Ok, I have to end this now before she takes his observations seriously, "Friends and partners not boyfriend and girlfriend, got it Hodgins, Foley?"

This time Foley answered, "Yeah, I guess I was picking up on a vibe that isn't there, no big. Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, and I were wondering if he could come into the field and show me some of the basics."

Hodgins didn't stop, "Then there is the fact that whenever one is kidnapped the other will do anything legal or illegal to save the other. Booth broke out of the hospital after being blown up to save Brennan from Kenton even thought there were lots of agents going to do the same thing. Then when you and I were taken by the Grave Digger, he didn't give up even when we we're supposedly out of air. Dr. Brennan used her murdering father to rescue Booth when he was kidnapped and hit the Grave Digger with a brief case when they found Booth. Not to mention all the other extraordinary lengths they went save each other. I know Booth partners and friends I just telling you what the rest of us see." Hodgins looked at Bones, "Can I go Dr. Brennan?" _Ok, so that's all true, on my end at least, I can't believe she hit someone with a brief case usually she just goes all martial arts on them._

"Sure Hodgins go, and I wouldn't make any more statements about your observations about mine and Booth's behavior before he gets angry." Bones answered quickly, before shooing them out of the office and closing the door. _Crap, we're going to talk about this. I'll just try and throw her off._

She turned back from the door and looked at me expectantly. I however had a small smile on my face, puzzling out how to throw her off. I just asked what I really wanted to know, "Do you really smile when you hear me walking up?"

"Probably, I enjoy our cases so if you're here it means we have a case, or I've found something I want to tell you about a current case, or that you're going to drag me out to eat or expand my horizons, because you've taken it upon yourself to further my pop culture knowledge. All of which I enjoy which means that I smile when I hear you coming, is there something wrong with that?" _She really does enjoy everything I drag her out to do._

"No, there is nothing wrong with it at all." _One last question,_ "Did you really knock the Grave Digger out with a brief case once you knew where I was?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do not only had she taken you but she had taken me and there was no way I wasn't going to do something. Is there anything else in Hodgins' _observations_," she said the word with distain and amusement, "that you want clarified?"

I stood and pulled on my coat, "No that should do it Bones. I've got to head over to the Bureau with this file I'll see you tomorrow." I was almost at the door when I stopped and smile at her, "There is one last thing I want to clarify, I do watch you and smile Temperance," I winked at her and walked out, _that should keep her thinking._

**Present Day**

I kept walking right out the Jeffersonian that day; I had some thinking to do. I looked at my watch, we were going to be late to meet the squints if we didn't get out of here now. "Parker, in the car now." I snagged my bag and headed out the door.

I loaded Parker in the car. That was the day that things started to change, _finally._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Brennan's POV. I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Memories - Brennan:

I was quiet on the way down in the elevator. After that conversation with Hodgins and Agent Foley, I started noticing all sorts of little things. Booth's ever-present hand on the small of my back guiding me everywhere. I notice that he stands closer to me when we're talking than he did anyone else. I even caught him watching me with that goofy smile that I adore so much on his face.

I even caught myself smiling when I heard him coming up behind me, or watching me. That I could lightly touch his arm in Sweet's office to calm him down when the therapist made him angry, and it would work. And when my phone would ring, I would be mildly disappointed if it wasn't him.

Then there was the sheer panic that I felt when he had been kidnapped the various times and how I would do anything to get him back, including dragging his bother into it and my father when he was a wanted felon, lying to the FBI and stealing a body. And when I had been kidnapped he broke out of the hospital to save me, kept looking even after he thought we were dead and god knows how many people he terrorized in order to save me. Hodgins told me it was faith, he was right.

There were moments I knew that if he left I wouldn't be able to go on, and moments where spending time together was the most natural thing in the world. When we were solving my mother's murder, he was there to comfort me and hold me as a proclaimed that I was not Joy Kennan but Temperance Brennan forensic anthropologist and bestselling author. He flew to New Orleans to prove my innocence when I had amnesia and was suspected of murder. And he was waiting to comfort me after I watched Sully sail away. He held me when I cried about Zach being Gormagodons apprentice. He assured me that there was someone for everyone, and that one day I would believe in transcendnt love.

Then there was when he told me about the father he killed as a sniper, something that he'd told no one else, I was touched that he trusted me that much. Or when I made mac' n cheese for him. We had discussed earlier that I wasn't a good cook and I said something about how Carly had said you have to cook with what you feel not just the recipe, and when I cooked for him it worked. I was elated when he said that it was the best mac'n cheese he'd had. He gave me a pig named Jasper as a pet, yes, it was plastic, but it helped me remember I would be ok. And he got me a Brainy Smurf, I had been so embarrassed by that as a teenager. But he gave it to me telling me that I was so much better than Smurfette because she only had her looks and he said I've got just not my looks but my brains and so much more. When he "died" I couldn't function anymore, I didn't want to go to the funeral because that would make it real. But he was alive and I was so angry, how could he have not told me, he made it clear he wanted me to know though, I forgave him. How could I not have.

I had been crushed when I learned about his relationship with Cam, not only that he had a relationship with her, but he didn't tell me. Then that day in the park after Epps died and he said that his relationship with Cam was over my heart soared only to be crushed mere seconds later when he drew that dam line. A line, that looking back, we danced around for another two years.

Then there was the case after Sully left, we couldn't do anything without fighting and I mean fighting not bickering like usual. We were having an impossible time together, so we saw his shrink, even though I disagree with psychology. _Gordon Gordon_, as Booth referred to him told us that we were both concerned over the fact that I had stayed for him instead of going with Sully. Rather, according to the shrink, I stayed because I couldn't live a pointless life at that time, and Booth was glad I stayed because I could help him solve the cases. It was bullshit; I stayed for him, not because I loved him but because I couldn't lose him, as my friend. He was always saying he wouldn't leave me. I couldn't leave him.

Angela and I were walking to the car when she looked over at me and asked, "What's on your mind Bren, your awfully quiet?"

"Nothing much I was just trying to figure out how we end up here?"

"Do you remember that day he got Homeland Security to detain you?"

"Yeah that was when are partnership was made official, he made a reference to Molder and Scully when I demanded full participation, which at the time I didn't understand, why?"

"Well you were wondering when it started I was telling you. You to have been dancing around each other for years even if you didn't see it."

I didn't answer, I knew she was right.

Then she asked, "Are you happy?"

With a smile on my face I answered, "Impossibly so." And she returned the smile.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Booth's POV. Still don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4- Memories - Booth:

Parker was settled in the back of the SUV with his Nintendo DS, as we merged into traffic. We were definitely going to be late to Brunch. Cam was going to be pissed. We eased into the traffic and thought about the things that had started to change. She would catch me watching her more often. But rather than looking away, I would smile up at her. She would smile back, and instead of questioning it she would go back to work. She wouldn't even fight me putting my hand on the small of her back ever

I started making sure that she knew I was coming, and sure enough, she would smile. Plus she started touching me more, particularly when I was agitated or she was concerned. It was obvious when we were in Sweets' office, I was certain he noticed. And I could swear when I called her I could hear her smiling.

I remembered the gut wrenching feeling when I realized that Kenton had kidnapped her. I didn't even think of my broken bones. I had to save her that was all that mattered. Then there was my heart breaking when I thought that she wasn't going to survive being taken by the Grave Digger. I took her to church after that, because I couldn't let her out of my sight, and couldn't deny her wish to go.

We had so many moments where I would have died if she told me to go away and never come back. And other moments where kissing her was logical, but I didn't do it. We'd been there for each other through everything. When she was accused of murder, I had to go. Solving her mother's case was so hard on her; I just wanted to hold her. My heart broke a little when she told me Sully asked her to sail away with him. I told her to go, I wanted her to be happy, and when she stayed, I was unbelievably happy. After we determined that Zach was Gormagodons apprentice, I held her. There was nothing I could say.

She'd surprised me when I told her about the father I'd killed as a sniper. Rather than say something insensitive, which I was expecting and prepared for, she put a comforting hand on my arm and didn't move it when I held on. Then she'd made me mac'n cheese, she said she wasn't a good cook, but she'd made my favorite dish and it was amazing. After she'd shot that man saving me, I gave her a plastic pet pig. She'd stopped crying, when I assured her she would be all right. Plus, she'd accepted the Brainy Smurf; she was so embarrassed by the story. But she'd accepted my reasoning and we had a moment, I should have kissed her. She'd slugged me when she found out I was alive, out of anger, and then to fix it she'd stormed into my bathroom and hadn't flinched when I stood up of of the tub.

She'd been so weird about my relationship with Cam. Acting like it was ok, but she was hurt. She found me in the park the day after I broke up with Cam. I drew a line I couldn't watch her get hurt again, because she was dating me too. Bad enough she was targeted as my partner. It was that line that stopped me from doing anything for years.

The case after Sully left was impossible. We were fighting, really fighting, it was awful, I couldn't have her in the same room without wanting grab her and kiss her. I couldn't take losing her as a partner but it wasn't working so I convinced her to see Dr. Wyatt. The shrink said that we were freaking because we both thought that she stayed for me. But Gordon Gordon said she stayed because she couldn't lead a pointless life, and that I was glad she stayed because then I could solve cases. I still think she stayed for me.

Parker broke me out my revere, "Dad, are you excited?"

"More than you can imagine. But I have something to ask you?" I answered

"What Dad?"

"Are you happy about what's happening today?" I was scared his response would be sad and I would have to do something to postpone, he had to come first. I was sure Bones would understand if that was the case, I wasn't sure we get back here again though.

"Dad, of course I'm happy, I love Bones she's awesome, and she makes you really happy." The clamp around my heart loosened. He was really happy.

"Glad to hear it Buddy. Look at that we're here. And there's Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Dasiy. Let's go get some breakfast." We climbed out and went to meet the squints.

As I was giving Cam a hug she whispered, "Finally."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Overheard

**Brennan's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Overheard - Brennan:

I remember the day that I heard him talking to Cam about a girl; I had been walking into the autopsy room to report my findings when I had stopped short of the door.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

"Booth can I ask you something" Cam asked rather bluntly.

"Go for it Cam what do you want," he responded

"Why haven't you asked her out yet, your clearly in love and if not love deep infatuation with her?"

I could hear the confusion in his voice. "Who am I in love with?" That was when I stopped in my tracks, Booth wasn't in love with anyone, he hadn't even mentioned that he thought someone was attractive in months, and normally he said something subtly, but there had been nothing. I stood outside and listened I wanted to know who it was and why he hadn't done anything about it.

"Seeley there is no way you don't know who I'm talking about…" Cam answered condescendingly, unfortunately, someone dropped a tray of metal instruments in the lab, and I missed the name.

He scoffed, "Cam you've got to be kidding I'm not in love with her, where are you getting these crazy ideas?" My heart ballooned a little there wasn't anyone he wasn't telling me about.

"Maybe because you would lay your life, and career on the line for two people in this world, her and Parker. Plus the whole world see's how you interact together, sometimes it feels like sparks are going to fly and others we all want to vomit with the sweetness of it." At her response I was trying to figure out who he went to length for besides Parker, surely there was no one he valued as much as his son. Plus, who did he spend time with that everyone else knew and I didn't. He spends most of his time with me, then something clicked but I didn't want to believe it, there was no way it could be true.

"I don't know about the second part, but I'm a special agent so pretty much anything I do with you guys puts my career on the line with some of your hair brained ideas."

"Seeley, when you broke up with me, even though I was just out of the hospital I knew it was coming. I wasn't looking for anything more than what we had so it was ok. Besides the whole time I knew where your heart really was and I was hoping you'd actually do something about it then, but here we are nearly two years later and nothing, absolutely nothing what's wrong with you?" the last part came out exasperated.

"Cam you are crazy, she's my partner" my heart stopped, the whole world thought that we were dating, and my brain pointed me back to the day that Hodgins had pointed out his _observations _to us.

Then a completely new set of revelations were brought on, Cam had thought that Booth _loved me_ when they were dating. That was years ago.

She must have just give him that glare she has when she doesn't think were telling her everything or someone has done something stupid because he said very quietly, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok really just doing something about it. We're friends now I want both of you to be happy and that means that something really needs to happen otherwise Angela and I are liable to take matters into our own hands."

"Cam I can't do anything she's my partner and she doesn't feel the same way. Plus, I drew a line with her telling her that I couldn't date anyone that I work with because of what happened to you. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her."

"I have news for you what happened to me wasn't because we were dating it was because Epps was crazy. Besides, did you miss the part where I said it's obvious to everyone that you would do anything for her? She's already been kidnapped, multiple times, you've saved her every time, and she's saved you too. At this point if something happened to her you'd probably be worse off because not only is she gone but you would have never told her."

At that I walked away I didn't want to hear his justification I'd heard enough to know that he love me and hadn't done anything because he could bare to see me hurt. I went to my office and stared at my computer trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**Present Day**

I remember Ange finding me looking at the computer an hour later.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Overheard

**This chapter was one of my favorite to write. It's from Booth's POV**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Overheard - Booth:

I remember the day that Cam had asked me what the heck I was doing. It was a revelation. I hadn't really believed anything anyone said, until Cam had asked. She was close to us and not a squint in the technical sense. And we'd been friends for ages.

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

I was looking at the corpse of our latest case. Cam had called me into the autopsy room, I assumed with a finding, instead she asked, "Booth can I ask you something."

"Go for it Cam what do you want," I looked up at her, she was hesitant, something Cam never was.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet, your clearly in love and if not love deep infatuation with her?"

Who the heck was she talking about, "Who am I in love with?" I wasn't in love with anyone. Well there was Bones, but she was my partner. Thanks to Hodgins observations a few months ago, I knew that it was clear to most that we were more than friends. But I hoped that no one knew I was in love with her.

"Seeley, there is no way you don't know who I'm talking about… Dr. Brennan, _Bones_" Cam answered condescendingly. She had a look on her face that said I was an idiot.

I tried to brush it off by scoffing, "Cam you've got to be kidding I'm not in love with her, where are you getting these crazy ideas?" Instantly, I knew it wasn't going to work; Cam was going to keep after me until I admitted it.

Then she gave me a look and went on, "Maybe because you would lay your life, and career on the line for two people in this world, her, and Parker. Plus the whole world see's how you interact together, sometimes it feels like sparks are going to fly and others we all want to vomit with the sweetness of it." _I was so screwed_.

I kept trying to throw her off, maybe she'd drop it. "I don't know about the second part, but I'm a special agent so pretty much anything I do with you guys puts my career on the line with some of your hair brained ideas." The last part was true.

Another look, "Seeley, when you broke up with me, even though I was just out of the hospital I knew it was coming. I wasn't looking for anything more than what we had so it was ok. Besides the whole time I knew where your heart really was and I was hoping you'd actually do something about it then, but here we are nearly two years later and nothing, absolutely nothing what's wrong with you?" the last part came out exasperated.

The only thing that I could think to say was, "Cam you are crazy, she's my partner." I couldn't believe that she knew even then that my heart wasn't in our relationship.

She gave me that glare when I said that she had when we were being stupid. I gave up and said the only thing I could. I apologized, "I'm sorry."

This time she smiled, "its ok really just doing something about it. We're friends now I want both of you to be happy and that means that something really needs to happen otherwise Angela and I are liable to take matters into our own hands."

I moved over the the counter next to came and looked at her, "Cam I can't do anything she's my partner and she doesn't feel the same way. Plus, I drew a line with her telling her that I couldn't date anyone that I work with because of what happened to you. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her." _I would die if she died._

She gave me another you're an idiot looks. "I have news for you what happened to me wasn't because we were dating it was because Epps was crazy. Besides, did you miss the part where I said it's obvious to everyone that you would do anything for her? She's already been kidnapped, multiple times, you've saved her every time, and she's saved you too. At this point if something happened to her you'd probably be worse off because not only is she gone but you would have never told her."

I dropped my head. She was right. I looked back at her, "Your right, I know your right. But what, I drew a line."

This time she gave me a sympathetic look and a small smile, "You'll figure it out, you always do." She left me standing in the autopsy room. Trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**Present Day**

Eventually I left the room avoiding Bone's office, something that I had never done before. I couldn't have faced her then. I figured then that if I was going to cross my own line, I'd better make it spectacular.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. There's definately a lot more to come. Let me know what you think the review button is just calling to you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Planning

**Brennan's POV**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Planning - Brennan:

In the car I turn to Ange and asked, "Do you remember that day a year ago when you found me staring at my computer?"

"How could I not, you weren't working and you looked like you were going to be ill. I of course assumed it was Booth's fault and demanded to know what he'd done, and you looked at me and said, _he's in love with me._ You looked so utterly shocked, it was priceless, and I couldn't help with but laugh. It really was a realization for you."

Now I laughed, "Didn't I yell at you that it wasn't a laughing matter and I had to do something he'd loved me for ages and he hadn't done anything, that dam line."

"I thought that you were going to panic and end everything, your partnership, your friendship. But I couldn't process that you thought I'd been joking the whole time about the energy that crackled between you too. I started to try and talk you out of doing anything drastic you that I wasn't bad at all you were more than able to work together it would be fine you didn't even have to address it, when you interrupted me…"

"…and said that I didn't want to end anything and was going to make the first move because apparent _alpha male_ Special Agent Seeley Booth apparently wasn't capable." We both laughed.

"I eventually convince you that it wouldn't be necessary to jump him and that he would be getting around to it sooner rather than later. You laughed and said all things relative sooner could be years off."

"Well it's true given that he hadn't done anything in years. But you assured me that it would happen. And we worked out how to plant the seed in his head."

"That was classic Bren. I was panicked I thought that all my work getting Cam, Hodgins, and Foley to bug you guys about each other was going to be lost because you found out to early and you were going to ruin it and instead you were ready to jump him. Then we talked like we were fourteen and planned the attack from your end." She laughed

I stared at her dumbstruck, "Ange," I exclaimed, "you had every one bugging us it was all you behind it in the end how could you what if the feelings are fabricated. This is a disaster I have to call this off!" I stuttered, and pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Sweetie, put the phone away." She said calmly, "I didn't plant yours or Booth's feelings they were there before and besides all of my prodding was aimed at Booth, I just got people to question your behavior and feelings towards each other. You wanted to jump him then of your own accord. And there is no way you are getting out of this now trust me you will be happier if you don't try and sabotage this."

I closed the phone slowly and eyed her angrily, I couldn't believe she had interfered… no I could. "Your right this is just something I never thought I would do it's still all very surreal to me. Thanks for meddling otherwise sooner or later would have been much much later." I gave her a small smile.

Ange smiled back, "Your welcome, what are best friends for anyway. Look at that we're here let's get you stuff inside and get ready."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Planning

**Booth's POV**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Planning – Booth:

Cam and Hodgins were entertaining Parker with gross facts, and Sweet's was flirting with Daisy as we waited for our table, so I took the opportunity to remember talking to Hodgins about asking a girl out. That had been awkward.

**One Year Earlier**

I walked straight to my car in the structure and driven to the Hoover building, forgetting that I had other things to do at the Jeffersonian. I walked into my office and sat looking at a picture of me with the squints at Christmas. Bones and I were in the center, her head on my shoulder, my arm around her shoulders. It just looked right.

The phone ringing brought me back to reality, "Booth" I answered.

"Dude, Booth why are you at the office, you told me you were coming over to look over my results, but Cam said that you left like an hour ago." Hodgins rattled into the phone.

I mentally hit my head on the desk, "Sorry, something came up."

"It's no big. There's just a bug with lipstick on it that might be interesting. Did you still want to see it." I didn't really process any of what he said, I was still processing Cam's demands.

"Booth?"

"Sorry, Hodgins do you want to meet me for a beer later?"

"Sure man, don't you want to hear about the lipstick."

"Tomorrow, on the lipstick. I'll meet you at Wong Fu's at 7"

I mentally kicked myself again. Why am I talking to Hodgins about this? I guess he is the only guy that spends time with Bones other than me.

**Hours Later**

I'd been nursing a beer waiting when Hodgins walked in, "Dude are you ok, you never ask me to go out for a beer?"

"Hodgins', how did you ask out Angela." I asked ignoring his question.

"Let's see I was annoying as hell until she said yes, and then when she was afraid that it wouldn't work I got buried alive. Why?"

"Nothing" I sighed and mumbled, "I'm just trying to figure out how to do this"

Hodgins looked at me with shock, "You're finally going to ask out Dr. B. no way what brought this on?"

Indignant, I said, "I mentioned nothing about Bones" he just gave me a look that he does when were discussing the validity of conspiracies, "but yeah," I groaned.

"Finally," a grin spreading across his face. "If I were you I would either tell her flat out one day, or kiss her in one of those moments you guys have. Pestering her won't work besides you already spend all your time together."

"I know thanks to your observations earlier this year. You really think I should just go for it?" I looked at him sideways.

"Definitely. And soon there rest of us are dying of sparks from sexual tension between the two of you."

**Present Day**

We'd spent the rest of the evening amicably drinking beers and laughing about the silliness that had a tendency to pervade the lab on occasion.

That had been the day that I had figure out to just tell Bones, or kiss her, either way I needed the perfect timing. Little did I know it wasn't that far off.

* * *

**I realize the last to chapters were short, they're fillers. More to follow. Please let me know what you think. :) baby rose**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

Chapter 9 – Revelations - Brennan :

I settled in to the chair and the hairstylist started to play with my hair and ask if I wanted anything in particular. I told her to just follow the directions Angela gave her I was certain I was in good hands, nothing to worry about.

The women nodded, smiled, and got started on getting my hair to do exactly what Angela had decided. Meanwhile my thought's drifted back to the day I finally got up the courage to ask Booth why he didn't and hadn't have a girlfriend recently.

**Seven Months Earlier**

"Booth, what are you going to do while I'm on my vacation?"

"Well, I took my vacation too, so I'm going to spend some of the two weeks with Parker he has the first week off so we're going to the beach, the second week I guess I'll just hang out get caught up on some stuff around my apartment. Whatever it is it will be a real vacation, unlike identifying bodies in… where are you going again?"

"Ecuador, and it will be a vacation I'll be doing something I love aiding in the recovery of people just like I do here but they're more desperate for help, there still recovering bodies from the earthquake last month. You don't have anyone special you're going to spend some time with?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"You don't need to go on vacation to help ID bodies we do that here why fly to South America to help people when you can do it here?"

"Because Goodman and Cam are forcing a vacation on me. You know they tried to get Cullen to do the same to you and he said that you can take your vacations as you please." I did not add that he'd also told them that if they were forcing me to take a break Booth would to because he would work without me anymore. "You didn't answer my question, there isn't anyone special besides Parker, a female companion?" I asked more bluntly this time.

Booth groaned, he hates when I bring up his social life, "No Bones there's no one. Why you're not actually taking a vacation with some man with physically pleasing attributes," he said teasingly, before his tone changed, "Are you?"

I shook my head, he looked visibly relieved. "Ok different question, same topic, you're not off the hook. Why haven't you had a girlfriend in the last two years, since Cam I think?"

His face got that concentrated look he has when he's troubled by something, "Look Bones, I don't know that you want to know the answer to that."

"No, I do." I assured him, "as your friend I want you to be happy and for the human species that includes finding a mate and you appear not to be making any progress on that front."

"Alright, if I answer this then you have to answer the same question, I realize that you've been dating but no one has stuck for any length of time."

"I can do that, but you do have to answer my question first since I asked first and if I'm satisfied then I'll answer it too."

He took a deep breath, and looked me in the eyes, his chocolate brown looked like they were trying to see the answers the the world.

"I would argue the point but I know it's no use now, besides you don't tell me tonight I'll just drag it up until you tell me... Here goes nothing."

He paused and took another breath, "She there's this woman that caught my attention awhile ago and just haven't been able to do anything about it because there are all sorts of problems it would caused." He stopped looking at me attempting to see if I would be satisfied by that. Which I wasn't.

"Well are you going to tell me about her or just tell me that _alpha male_ Booth doesn't know how to ask out a girl?"

"Well you would get a kick out of her, she's really smart, to the point that she doesn't get pop culture references however she's willing to learn." He smiled at me, "She explains things to me when I don't get it patiently without making me feel like a total idiot. She's been hurt and as a result has a lot of walls up, but when she lets them down, she's incredibly intriguing. She has beautiful hair and pale smooth skin, and brilliant blue-grey eyes. She does everything with a purpose and completely. She's incredibly independent, knows more information that most people I know, squints included." He winked. "She can hold her own in a fight, has no idea how to trash talk, and doesn't need me to look after her. Which she reminds me constantly of but it only makes me want to do it more. Plus she bickers with me, opposes my opinions, questions my beliefs and yet I can't get mad at her because all she wants me to do is understand her point of view. She really is amazing I feel honored to even have her in my life and I don't want to make a move because if I lost her…"

He went quite and looks up at me with a light smile he got on his face that I normally associated with him talking about Parker. "Well she sounds like quite a woman, maybe you should just do something about it. I know that I always say that relationships rarely ever work out but you'll never find out if this is the one that does work out." I smiled back at him, thinking about the eyes comment, it was the only specific information he gave me.

"I guess you're right, but enough about my inability to make a move on her, why haven't you been able to commit to anyone recently, are there no prime male specimen out there for the taking?" he joked.

I looked right at him with a smile, "Well I've come to realize that I don't just want a partner to satisfy my biological urges, I'm looking for a companion. For someone that complements me inside and outside of the bedroom, understands and appreciates my flaws."

He gives me an inquisitive look, "You mean you've moved beyond the biological need for sex and have moved on the the biological need for a companion and sex? Well surely there is someone out there like that."

"There is someone. He drives me crazy and makes me smile at the same time. He questions everything, except for science only there does he yield the floor. He is the typical alpha male looking out for me even when I insist that I don't need it. He lets me in on things that he hasn't shared with anyone else. Trusts me with activities that no one else in their right mind would let me do. He knows when I'm sad, he's proud of me when I do well. And when he smiles his eyes look like melting chocolate, and I know that he's really happy." I shrug and wait for the response.

"Wow, he sounds like a great guy, and why haven't you made a move can I ask. It's not like you Bones to let an attractive mate get away."

"I have a feeling he's not going anywhere, and that he'll make a move one of these days but it would require him to cross his own line." I watch a small realization dawn on his face. Before he could process anymore I jumped up, "Oh crap my flight is in six hours I have to get some sleep I going to have to kick you out Booth. I'm so sorry."

That brought him right back to the present, "Don't worry about it I'm getting Parker early tomorrow." He moved around the room picking up the take out boxes and throwing them out before putting on his shoes and jacket. "Bones have a good trip, make sure to wear sun screen. I'll call you when you get back and we can ID the victims of murder instead of earth quakes."

I smile contently, "Sounds good. Have fun with Parker, tell him hi for me. I'll see you in a few weeks."

We were both standing by the door and he pulled me into a hug, not a usual one-arm hug, or a guy hug, but a two arm hug straight into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist hoping he wouldn't let go too soon. I took a deep breath memorizing the smell of his soap. I could feel him breathing in my hair. We stood like that for a while before I spoke up. "Booth I'm not dying, just going on vacation for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before you know it." I reassured him

"I know…" he sighed, "stay safe, ok. I'll see you when you get back." He released me and walked to the elevator.

"Bye" I waved at him as the elevator doors closed and he gave me a smile that conveyed joy and sadness all at once.

**Present day**

I hadn't gotten much sleep that night as I had called Angela right way and told her the recent events. She promised that if he came asking her questions she would point him in the right direction. The next morning I boarded a plane for South America for two weeks. The entire time I wished I was on the beach with Booth and Parker or just putting around his apartment with him.


	10. Chapter 10 Revelations

Chapter 10 – Revelations – Booth:

I left Parker with Cam at the restaurant before I went to pick up Bones' family at the hotel and then all of us were heading to the Jeffersonian.

I started across town thinking about that night before she went to Ecuador. We were eating Thai food on her couch, when that opportunity Hodgins and had talked about materialized. Only she surprised me in the process.

**Seven Months Earlier**

"Booth, what are you going to do while I'm on my vacation?" she broke the comfortable silence with the question.

"Well, I took my vacation too, so I'm going to spend some of the two weeks with Parker he has the first week off so we're going to the beach, the second week I guess I'll just hang out get caught up on some stuff around my apartment. Whatever it is it will be a real vacation, unlike identifying bodies in… where are you going again?"

"Ecuador, and it will be a vacation I'll be doing something I love aiding in the recovery of people just like I do here but they're more desperate for help, there still recovering bodies from the earthquake last month." Only Bones would think of that as a vacation, then out of left field she asked, "You don't have anyone special you're going to spend some time with?"

"You don't need to go on vacation to help ID bodies we do that here why fly to South America to help people when you can do it here?" I tried to ignore the question part keep it focused on her. I wasn't sure how to answer the question any way.

"Because Goodman and Cam are forcing a vacation on me. You know they tried to get Cullen to do the same to you and he said that you can take your vacations as you please." I knew that they were forcing her to go. I also knew that Cullen said that I didn't have to take a vacation, but he knew I would because I didn't work with anyone else but her now so there was no reason to work when she was gone. "You didn't answer my question, there isn't anyone special besides Parker, a female companion?" Crap, I didn't manage to avoid the question.

I groaned, she was going to drag it out of me and I wasn't prepared, "No Bones there's no one. Why you're not actually taking a vacation with some man with physically pleasing attributes," I teased, before I realized it was a possibility and seriously asked, "Are you?"

She shook her head, and relief washed over me. Then she asked, "Ok different question, same topic, you're not off the hook. Why haven't you had a girlfriend in the last two years, since Cam I think?"

Here she was getting ahead of me again, "Look Bones, I don't know that you want to know the answer to that."

"No, I do." She nodded assuringly, "as your friend I want you to be happy, and for the human species that includes finding a mate and you appear not to be making any progress on that front."

"Alright, if I answer this then you have to answer the same question, I realize that you've been dating but no one has stuck for any length of time." I wasn't revealing myself without something in return.

"I can do that, but you do have to answer my question first since I asked first and if I'm satisfied then I'll answer it too." She nodded and smiled.

I took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes, probing her grey-blue eyes to see how far I should go and if she would accept the answer.

I decided that I'd start slow and judge her reaction, "I would argue the point, but I know it's no use now, besides you don't tell me tonight I'll just drag it up until you tell me... Here goes nothing."

I paused and taking another breath, "She there's this woman that caught my attention awhile ago and just haven't been able to do anything about it because there are all sorts of problems it would caused." I stopped to see if that would cover it. I wanted to confess my feelings to her in an over the top way and this wasn't it. She wasn't remotely pleased by my answer.

"Well are you going to tell me about her or just tell me that _alpha male_ Booth doesn't know how to ask out a girl?" Only Bones would drag alpha male into this, besides she'll understand better in a minute.

"Well you would get a kick out of her, she's really smart, to the point that she doesn't get pop culture references however she's willing to learn." I smiled at her describing all the things I love about her. "She explains things to me when I don't get it patiently without making me feel like a total idiot. She's been hurt and as a result has a lot of walls up, but when she lets them down she's incredibly intriguing. She has beautiful hair and pale smooth skin, and brilliant blue-grey eyes." That was the only concrete detail I was giving her. "She does everything with a purpose and to the completely. She's incredibly independent, knows more information that most people I know, squints included." I winked. "She can hold her own in a fight, has no idea how to trash talk, and does need me to look after her. Which she reminds me constantly that she doesn't need but it only makes me want to do it more. Plus she bickers with me, opposes my opinions, questions my beliefs and yet I can't get mad at her because all she wants me to do is understand her point of view. She really is amazing I feel honored to even have her in my life and I don't want to make a move because if I lost her…"

I stopped and looked at her again smiling, if I went further, I might as well propose to her now. Fortunately, that seemed to be enough for her. "Well she sounds like quite a woman, maybe you should just do something about it. I know that I always say that relationships rarely ever work out but you'll never find out if this is the one that does work out."

Good she's going to let it go. Hopefully, I can tell her that it's her soon. " I guess you're right, but enough about my inability to make a move on her, why haven't you been able to commit to anyone recently, are there no prime male specimen out there for the taking?" I said the last part jokingly

She smiled at me, "Well I've come to realize that I don't just want a partner to satisfy my biological urges, I'm looking for a companion. For someone that complements me inside and outside of the bedroom, understands and appreciates my flaws."

Well that's something I've never heard her say, "You mean you've moved beyond the biological need for sex and have moved on the the biological need for a companion and sex? Well surely there is someone out there like that." I just hope she hasn't found him.

"There is someone." My heart fell unexpectedly. "He drives me crazy and makes me smile at the same time. He questions everything, except for science only there does he yield the floor. He is the typical alpha male looking out for me even when I insist that I don't need it." _There's no way she's talking about me… _"He lets me in on things that he hasn't shared with anyone else. Trusts me with activities that no one else in their right mind would let me do." _That's true about us I really shouldn't let her do something's. _"He knows when I'm sad, he's proud of me when I do well. And when he smiles his eyes look like melting chocolate, and I know that he's really happy." She shrugged carelessly, not realizing that she's just made me the happiest person alive, if it is me she's talking about.

"Wow, he sounds like a great guy, and why haven't you made a move can I ask. It's not like you Bones to let an attractive mate get away." _If she'd made the first move then I wouldn't feel guilty about that stupid line._

"I have a feeling he's not going anywhere, and that he'll make a move one of these days but it would require him to cross his own line." _She is talking about me. I'm not going anywhere, how many times have I promised that. Dam line. _She jumped up. "Oh crap my flight is in six hours I have to get some sleep I going to have to kick you out Booth. I'm so sorry."

I paused, _confess that it's her another time,_ I got up to. "Don't worry about it I'm getting Parker early tomorrow." I moved around the room picking up the take out boxes and throwing them out before putting on his shoes and jacket. "Bones have a good trip, make sure to wear sun screen. I'll call you when you get back and we can ID the victims of murder instead of earth quakes."

She smiles, "Sounds good. Have fun with Parker, tell him hi for me. I'll see you in a few weeks."

We were both standing by the door and did the logical thing and pulled her into a hug a two-arm hug straight into my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I prayed that she wouldn't let go too soon. I felt her breathe in against my shirt. I soaked in her unique Bones scent from her my hair. We stood like that for a while before she whispered. "Booth I'm not dying, just going on vacation for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know…" I sighed, "Stay safe, ok. I'll see you when you get back." I released her and walked to the elevator, contemplating how to tell her it was her. I was going to be easier knowing she felt the same.

"Bye" She waved at me as the elevator doors closed. She had a small smile and a twinkle in her eye.

**Present day**

I had decided in the elevator on the way down that I would tell her when she got back. So I was able to spend my time with Parker easily enough. But when it was just me I was panicking. What if miss read her. Then what…


	11. Chapter 11 Dasies and Daffodils

Chapter 11 – Daisies and Daffodils - Brennan:

The hairdresser told me she was done and that the makeup artist and manicurist would be in, in a minute I just had to sit still and they would take care of me. I could do that. I was remembering the day I landed possibly the best day of my life. Although now that I thought about it today might just blow it out of the water.

I heard Ange asks the hairdresser, "How is she, no panic attacks or arguments."

"No, she was perfectly serene eyes closed and smile on her lips."

"Good" Angela breathed.

**October **

My flight was terrible. I was bumped off the direct flight to D.C. and had to take a flight to Dallas first and then transfer. Then the flight was delayed out of Quito, and there was turbulence for most of the flight. The flight out of Dallas had three babies that alternated screaming and crying for the whole time. I hadn't slept in 48 hrs and my neck was stiff from sitting in the coach seat.

I was walking up the jet way thinking that Angela had better be here to get me because I don't want to take a cab right now, that possibility was incredibly unappealing. I just wanted to go home and take a bath and go to sleep.

I was waiting for a woman in front of me to get her child situated in its stroller, when I thought that I should call Booth and asked if he wanted to bring Thai food over. I quickly nixed that idea, after the last time we talked, before I left, he had to make the first move.

I was digging out my phone to call Angela, as I walked out into the terminal. I looked up to see which way to the baggage claim, when I noticed someone watching me. Standing there in his designer suit, with his hands behind his back was Seeley Booth, watching me and smiling. I had a smile of disbelief on my face as I walked over.

"Booth, what are you doing in here. The case must be bad if you bothered to show your badge to security and come in here to get me. But I have news for you I am going home and going to bed it can wait until tomorrow."

"See Bones, here's the thing this can't wait for tomorrow." He smiled rocking back and forth on his feet.

Aggravated, I sighed, "Booth I had the worst flight I'm exhausted all your going to get out of me is crabbiness."

"No. It's not a case I have something else for you." From behind his back, he pulled a bouquet of daffodils and daisies, handed it to me, taking my carry-on, and set it down on the ground.

"Daffodils and daisies" I breathed, "my favorite flowers, thank you, but that still doesn't answer why you're here."

"Well you see after that conversation we had I realized it was about time that I did something about it."

"And your bringing me flowers to thank me?" my brain must be malfunctioning, why was he here. I might as well find out otherwise I'll never go to bed, "well how'd it go, well I assume since I'm getting flowers." I couldn't believe it he hadn't been talking about me before I left. I was crushed.

"Geez, Bones you really do know how to ruin a moment. I don't know how it went yet because I'm only just know getting to it. You see the woman has been out of town since we talked so the first opportunity to do something is here."

My heart lifted and smiled up at him. "Go on then, I'm sorry for interrupting." We were still standing in the terminal people rushing past to their gates and baggage claim but it didn't faze either of us.

"Temperance, you are the most beautiful, frustrating, intelligent, amazing women that I have ever had to the chance to know. I find myself making excuses to visit you when we're not working, hoping to break down the barriers that you've put around yourself. I can't live without you. I had to tell you because I've been putting it off for way too long and I can't live without telling you anymore…" he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "Temperance Brennan, _Bones,_ I love you."

He looked at me waiting for a response, either to tell him the same or take him out, I imagine. I did the only thing that I found rational. I set the flowers on my suitcase and my purse on the ground. He looked mildly confused. I closed the gap between us. And put my hands around his neck, pulling his head down to mine. Stopping just short of his lips, "I love you too, Booth." And then I placed a kiss on his lips.

I felt his arms come around my waist holding me against him. When our lips broke, he rested his forehead on mine. His brilliant smile, gracing his face. "Thank god, I don't know what I would have done… You see how we fit together, this is where we belong." He leaned in and kissed me again.

This time when we broke apart I spoke, "Booth, My bags we need to go get them."

"I suppose your right," he sighed bending down to pass me my purse, flowers, and take the carry on himself. He then wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me flush against his side. "If you think I'm going to let you get away from me again, you are sorely mistaken,' he said gravely before flashing me his charm smile.

"Booth I'm not going anywhere." I said returning the smile. And we started walking to baggage claim.

**Present Day**

It was one of the, two so far, most magical days of my life. We were finally going somewhere. Everything was perfect. Our relationship fell into our lives like nothing changed. But now he kissed me hello and goodbye, told me he loved me on a constant basis and he came home with me when we left the diner or work instead of waving goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12 Dasies and Daffodils

Chapter 12 – Daisies and Daffodils – Booth:

I was getting on my tux, and keeping an eye on Parker. When Angela Knocked. "Good you're here," She said.

"Shouldn't that be my line we all knew I'd be here? I guess I can breathe, though because if you're here that means that she's here." _Thank God_

"Don't worry G-man she's getting ready right now."

"Have I told you thank you, because really thank you" I said with sincerity.

"No problem, it was all worth it when you told me about when you finally told her that you loved her." She smiled and walked out.

As I tied my tie, I thought about just that.

**October**

"Her flight is landing in twenty" the voice came over the phone.

"Thanks Paulson." I hung up as I swung into the parking structure at Dulles. Finding a parking spot in the garage was a nightmare, but eventually I found one and got out of the car taking the bouquet of her favorite flowers with me. Hopefully Homeland Security didn't look to closely when I flashed my badge to get through.

I walked into the main terminal to find Paulson waiting for me. "Hey man I figured I'd get you straight through security. I got a call from someone called Angela, who said that if I didn't get you to her gate she'd personally kill me."

I smirked, leave it to Angela to threaten an employee of Homeland Security and not think anything of it. "Thanks man I appreciate it."

He walked me to security. I flashed my badge. They made me go through a detector and inspected my gun before letting me through. Paulson handed me the flowers and told me her flight was landing at C32.

I got to the gate just as people were coming up the jet way. Several mothers were fussing with their children came up the jet way when I caught a glimpse of her chestnut hair. I put the flowers behind my back and just watched her. She was digging in her bag for something.

She must have felt me watching because she stopped looking in her bag and looked up. Catching my eye, she walked over a smile of disbelief on her face. "Booth, what are you doing in here. The case must be bad if you bothered to show your badge to security and come in here to get me. But I have news for you I am going home and going to bed it can wait until tomorrow."

"See Bones, here's the thing this can't wait for tomorrow." I smiled rocking back and forth on my feet. _There is no way this is waiting another day._

She sighed and pouted, "Booth I had the worst flight I'm exhausted all your going to get out of me is crabbiness."

She really thought there was a case, time to set her straight. "No. It's not a case I have something else for you." I pulled the flowers out from behind my back; they were her favorite daffodils and daisies. I handed it to her, took her carry-on, and set it down.

"Daffodils and daisies" she managed to breathe before regaining her Brennan composure, "my favorite flowers, thank you, but that still doesn't answer why you're here." She asked puzzled

I smirked, "Well you see after that conversation we had last week I realized it was about time that I did something about it."

"And your bringing me flowers to thank me?" she asked incredulously "well how'd it go, well I assume since I'm getting flowers." _She's kidding right? Bones doesn't kid. Crap._

Setting her straight again, "Geez, Bones you really do know how to ruin a moment. I don't know how it went yet because I'm only just now getting to it. You see the woman has been out of town since we talked so the first opportunity to do something is here." _Come on Bones use that brain of yours._

She smiled. "Go on then, I'm sorry for interrupting." We were still standing in the terminal people rushing past to their gates and baggage claim but it didn't faze either of us.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Temperance, you are the most beautiful, frustrating, intelligent, amazing women that I have ever had to the chance to know. I find myself making excuses to visit you when were not working, hoping to break down the barriers that you've put around yourself. I can't live without you. I had to tell you because I've been putting it off for way too long and I can't live without telling you anymore…" _one more deep breath_ "Temperance Brennan, _Bones,_ I love you."

I looked at her waiting for a response, she was either going to say that she love me or slug me, at least she knew. She surprised me by setting the flowers on her suitcase with her purse. I was confused if she was going to deck me, she would have just done it. Instead, she closed the gap between us and put her hands around my neck, pulling my head down to hers. Instead of kissing me she stopped just short of my lips, "I love you too, Booth." And then she kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pressing her body to mine, where it belongs. When our lips broke, I rested my forehead on hers. She smiled up at me. "Thank god, I don't know what I would have done… You see how we fit together, this is where we belong." I leaned in and kissed her again.

When we broke this time, she sighed and said, "Booth, My bags we need to go get them."

"I suppose your right," I bent down to pass her my purse, and flowers, before I picked up the carry on. Turning I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her up against me. "If you think I'm going to let you get away from me again, you are sorely mistaken," I said blatantly before giving her the Booth charm smile.

"Booth I'm not going anywhere." She said nonchalantly returning the smile. I thanked God and guided her to baggage claim.

**Present Day**

I was so happy after that she hadn't hit me she'd told me she loved me. I was perfect we worked on cases went out for food, only now I didn't have to say good-bye and could kiss her when the moment called for it.


	13. Chapter 13 What did you say?

Chapter 13 - "What did you say?" - Brennan:

"Brennan, come on we need to get your dress on" Ange's voice interrupted my thought's. Apparently, the makeup artist had left. I opened my eyes and smiled. The face looking back at me looked immeasurably happy and beautiful. My hair was gathered in a knot just below my right ear with tendrils escaping and framing my face. And there was a small lily worked into the knot resting above my ear.

"Ok, I'm ready let's get that dress on." I turned beaming back at her. And we walked over to the suite that was set aside for us to get dressed in.

I took off my clothes and started to get ready pulling on the the filmily white underwear and fastened the matching bra on before moving to stand on the raised pedestal so that the dress could be pulled over my head.

"Close your eyes Hun, and breathe, we'll get the dress on and you'll be ready to go. Then I have to get my dress on and check in on all of the arrangements. But your family will be here by then and they'll keep you distracted." She told me.

"Ange I'm fine. I'm making a point of remembering everything that's happened and why I am so happy when I'm with him."

"Ok sweetie, why don't you remember the day he proposed. Close your eyes."

**Two Months Earlier**

I was terrified; it felt like I was going to die. I could hear the serial killer-rapist moving closer, but I wasn't sure where he was due to the blindfold.

_Please find me Booth, you can do it. I can't believe this, finally everything is falling into place. And I go and get taken by a serial killer that rapes his victims first. Booth is never going to let me out in the field again if I survive this._

I heard more voices, shouting and then I heard Booth, "Johnson, I need you to step away from Dr. Brennan and put down the knife." There was scuffling Johnson was coming closer. Shots rang out. And I was hauled into Booth's arms. Easing me back, a he removed the blind fold and undid the restraints from my arms. I launch myself into his arms crying incoherently mumbling that love him and that I knew he was going to find me and save me.

He held me until the tears subsided. I eased back to look at his face to find tears running down his face. I brushed them off his face with the pads of my fingers, and kissed him gently. He deepened the kiss quickly before breaking it off and holding me against his chest.

"Booth its ok, you found me like you always do I'm going to be fine." I said into his chest. I heard him sigh above my head and inhale through my hair.

"I know, come on lets go have you checked out by the paramedics." He only released one arm and used the other to hold me against him as he guided me out of the building.

***

We were sitting up in the loft above the lab going over from the paper work form the case. Booth was running his left thumb over the back of my hand. I looked up at him to find him watching me. "What?"

"I was wondering if you learned anything from this."

"Nothing new why?"

"Well I just thought that you might have something to say after that experience, but if you don't then I have something to say to you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"That I love you and that I can't bear to lose you."

"I love you too Booth, and if that's what you were wondering if I learned something about us then I did. Anthropologically speaking we are driven to find a companion, so we look for some one that complements our own attributes and makes us comfortable and happy. We are looking for someone that we have complete faith and trust in no matter what." I stated

"Ok, and what does that anthropological talk mean." He smiled taking my hand into his, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Well given our own experience, I would have to conclude, that you are the person that compliments my personality, and I do yours. Added to that you make me happy and comfortable and I have complete and utter trust and faith in you. And I love you so, anthropologically we are completely compatible."

"How do you know you have complete and utter faith in me?"

"Well, I realized it when I was buried alive and have only had that faith reinforced with every resulting time that you've saved me and everyone else. I hope that you have faith and trust in me."

"Marry me?"

I stared at him, "What did you ask?"

"Marry me, you just gave me an anthropological explanation as to why we're the perfect couple. And yes I do have complete and utter faith in you for numerous reasons besides the times you've rescued me."

"Yes" I nodded

"Yes… wait did you just say yes that you'll marry me?"

I nodded again, "Yes I did, you were right we are perfect for each other. Besides, I figure that you're not going anywhere, and I'm not going anywhere, so eventually you were going to ask and eventually I was going to say yes. So why wait? Besides, I want to marry you despite the fact that it's an antiquated ritual."

He starred at me dumbfound before waving his hands in front of him. "Wait, I want to this right. I wasn't expecting you to say yes for months." He stood up and then lowered himself to one knee. Out of his pocket, he pulled a box. And looked up at me.

"Temperance Brennan, Bones, the most amazing, wonderful, occasionally frustrating, and love of my life, will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed a platinum ring with one large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones surrounding it. The band had cutouts the shape of eyes on either side of the diamonds.

"Booth it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Bones, I need an answer." He chuckled

"I already gave you one, yes. How long have you had this?"

He laughed as he pulled out the ring and slide it on, "Since the day after you told me you loved me in the airport."

"Really, you knew that long ago?" I laughed pulling him to the couch so I could kiss him.

"Bones, I've wanted to marry you since I met you, and once I knew you loved me back I figured I was a matter of time before you would say yes." He smiled and kissed me again.

**Present Day**

"Sweetie, open your eyes your ready"


	14. Chapter 14 What did you say?

* * *

Chapter 14 - "What did you say?" – Booth:

I had my tux on and had checked on Parker to make sure that he was ready. Before I grabbed a small box and stepped out of the room to find Russ. I needed Russ to give Bones something before this got going.

I was walking the halls keeping my eyes open for the Brennans as I thought about the day she said yes.

**Two Months Earlier**

I felt like my world was shattering. Bones was taken by a serial killer rapist. Leave it to her. _I shouldn't let her out of my sight ever._ We closed in on the building that we were certain Johnson had her in. _God I hope I'm not too late._

I turned the corner quietly the entire FBI tactical team armed behind me. According to our scans, she should be in the next room. I heard a muffled cry. _She's alive_. I entered the room the tactical team spreading out behind me. She was blindfolded and her arms were bound, but she looked unharmed.

Johnson looked completely surprised, "Johnson, I need you to step away from Dr. Brennan and put down the knife." Instead of following directions the bastard walked to towards her. The agents moved in to stop him. He was too fast, for them. I fired, he collapse with blood gushing from his leg.

I ran to her and gathered her into my arms to assure myself that she was ok. Then I gently removed her blindfold and the ropes tying up her wrists. She flew back into my arms crying and mumbling. All I caught was that she loved me.

I held onto her until her tears stopped. She looked up at me and brushed away the tears that were on my cheeks before kissing me. I deepened it, trying to convey the depth of my feelings to her. Once I ended the kiss, I held her against my chest. _Nope not letting you out of sight again._

"Booth its ok, you found me like you always do I'm going to be fine." she said into my chest. I sighed, only she would define this as ok, I inhaled her scent through her hair.

"I know, come on lets go have you checked out by the paramedics." I only released one of the arms holding her using the other to keep her next to me and guide her to the waiting paramedics.

***

We were up in the loft, pouring over the paper work from the case. I wanted her to take it easy but she wouldn't so we were doing paperwork. I had her free hand in mine and was running my thumb across the smooth skin on the top of her hand, watching her. She noticed, "What?"

"I was wondering if you learned anything from this." _Like I love you, more than life itself. I can't live without you. And you should not go out in the field._

"Nothing new why?" She looked at me expectantly. _I didn't think so._

"Well I just thought that you might have something to say after that experience, but if you don't then I have something to say to you." _Maybe I can drag it out of her._

"Oh, and what's that?"

Well I told her what I learned. "That I love you and that I can't bear to lose you."

"I love you too Booth, and if that's what you were wondering if I learned something about us then I did. Anthropologically speaking," this should be good, "we are driven to find a companion, so we look for some one that complements our own attributes and makes us comfortable and happy. We are looking for someone that we have complete faith and trust in no matter what."

"Ok, and what does that anthropological talk mean." I smiled, I'm sure she has a point she just has to link it to us.

"Well given our own experience, I would have to conclude, that you are the person that compliments my personality, and I do yours. Added to that you make me happy and comfortable and I have complete and utter trust and faith in you. And I love you so, anthropologically we are completely compatible." Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"How do you know you have complete and utter faith in me?" I asked.

"Well, I realized it when I was buried alive and have only had that faith reinforced with every resulting time that you've saved me and everyone else. I hope that you have faith and trust in me."

I was stunned and asked the first thing that popped into my mind, "Marry me?"

She just started at me, "What did you ask?"

"Marry me, you just gave me an anthropological explanation as to why we're the perfect couple. And yes I do have complete and utter faith in you for numerous reasons besides the times you've rescued me." She did to. Besides she has to know that eventually I'll get her to marry me.

"Yes" _wait what was that_.

"Yes… wait did you just say yes that you'll marry me?" I was confused this was supposed to take months if not years for a yes.

She nodded beaming, "Yes I did, you were right we are perfect for each other. Besides, I figure that you're not going anywhere, and I'm not going anywhere, so eventually you were going to ask and eventually I was going to say yes. So why wait? Besides, I want to marry you despite the fact that it's an antiquated ritual."

I didn't quite know what to do, she'd said yes and I hadn't asked properly, I'd been carrying that box around with me for months and when I finally ask I forget it. Just my luck she would say yes the first time. "Wait, I want to do this right. I wasn't expecting you to say yes for months."

I stood and then got down on one knee pulling out the jeweler's box and opening. "Temperance Brennan, Bones, the most amazing, wonderful, occasionally frustrating, and love of my life, will you marry me?" I opened the box containing the ring I'd pick out the day after I told her I loved her. It was platinum with three diamonds the big one in the middle surrounded by two smaller ones.

"Booth it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, grasping her hands together.

She forgot something, "Bones, I need an answer." I chuckled

"I already gave you one, yes. How long have you had this?" This is why I love her.

I laughed pulling out the ring and slide it on. It looked perfect. "Since the day after you told me you loved me in the airport."

"Really, you knew that long ago?" She laughed now, pulled me onto the couch, and kissed me.

"Bones, I've wanted to marry you since I met you, and once I knew you loved me back I figured I was a matter of time before you would say yes." I smiled and kissed her.

**Present Day**

I spotted Russ and his family standing by the coordinator. "Russ, can I talk to you."

He spotted me shifting slightly; he still wasn't comfortable around me. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

I handed him the box. "It's something I'd like Bones to have before the ceremony, can you give it to her."

He took it. "Sure thing man." He paused, "Booth, my sister is really lucky to have you" and he walked back to his family.

I started off in the opposite direction to grab Parker.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Jewelry

* * *

Chapter 15 – Jewelry - Brennan: 

"Ange, do you remember when you saw the ring, for the first time?" I ask her before she had a chance to leave the room.

"Yes, I squealed so loud that everyone came running they thought something was wrong, and then you had to explain to all of us that Booth had asked you to marry him at the spur of the moment and you'd said yes. You we're embarrassed and we all congratulated you." She answered as she smoothed out my skirt.

"I was so grateful Booth wasn't there to make it more of a scene. Of course, it didn't work because when he walked in later everyone started clapping and saying that it was about time. But he didn't stop until he got to me when he pulled me into a dramatic kiss encouraging more cheering." I laughed.

"You were so happy though, you are still happy, and you always will be." Her smile grew, "Sweetie your family is here. I have to go get dressed…" she looked at me a smiled, "You look gorgeous. I'll see you in a few." Ange left the room closing the door behind her.

It was the first chance I have to look in the mirror. I admired the dress, Ange was right it looked beautiful. It was an ivory color, gown that had a small train, nothing too unmanageable. The skirt was plain but full falling to the ground from a six-inch gathering at my waist that tied in the back. Then the top was a v-neck that was duplicated in the back. I noticed that I didn't have any earrings or a necklace. That's weird it's not like Angela to forget something that.

I saw the door open behind me and turned to find Russ, Amy, their two girls, and my father walk through the door. "Aunt Tempe, look at our dresses aren't they pretty? You look beautiful, Aunt Tempe." The girls cried with excitement running to the room.

I bent down to talk to the girls, "Thank you girls, your dresses are beautiful. Are you excited?"

They both nodded their heads enthusiastically

"Girls why don't we go over and get all your things ready for the service." Amy said, "Temperance you look beautiful, congratulations."

"Thank you Amy." I turned to face my father and brother. "Hi guys. You look handsome."

"Tempe you look stunning. Booth is a lucky man," Russ said as he took a seat in the armchairs in the room.

"Temperance, you're a vision, you look just like your mother did on our wedding day." Dad told me.

"Thank you." I sighed

"But it looks like your missing jewelry."

"I was just wondering about that it's not like Angela to forget something. And I didn't bring anything that will do."

"Sweetie, Angela didn't forget. She called me a couple of weeks ago and asked if I had something of your mothers for you to wear." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, and handed it to me.

I opened the box to find a pair of earrings, and a necklace. The earrings were short and dangly. There was a pink pearl followed by a white one and then a small white opalescent shell. The necklace was on a fine gold chain and was in the same format as the earrings the pink and white pearls on either side with the shell in between. The shell on the necklace was bigger though a small dolphin had been carved into it.

"Dad their beautiful, I never seen this before, were they really mom's?"

"Of course they were your mothers, you never saw them because your mother wore them for our wedding and she was saving them for yours. I'm passing them on to you."

A small tear escaped my eye, as I put the earrings in, and pulled out the necklace and turned to my dad. "Will you put it on?"

"Of course hunny." Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup to early. Turn around." He fastened the necklace and but his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the mirror, "Stunning."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, you are doing the right thing you will never regret anything. Booth loves you so much and has for years. He will never let anything happen to you."

"I know." I breathed

The door opened behind us, and Angela walked into the room wearing a deep blue knee length dress with a turquoise sash and silver shoes. "Brennan are you ready? Russ you should go outside and sit down."

Russ stood, "Tempe, I have something for you from Booth, he wanted you to have it for the service." He handed me a box, "You really are gorgeous." He smiled and walked out of the room.

"Max, why don't you wait for us outside," Angela said scooping up the two bouquets that were sitting on the table by the door and walked forward.

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him smiling back at me.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" I looked down on the box and pulled of the lid inside was a wrist bracelet. Two bands one sliver and the other gold twining together and in the middle was a daffodil. I was turning it to turn it one when writing on the inside caught my eye. _Daffodils, Daisies, Jupiter, the Jeffersonian. I know you, Bones. So remember that I love you._

I smiled and slide the bracelet on, and looked up at Angela, "Alright let's get this car on the road."

"Hunny, it's let's get this show on the road." She giggled and handed me a bouquet of daffodils and daisies and led me out the door.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Jewelry

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Jewelry – Booth: 

Before I got too far from the Brennan's I heard someone behind me. I turned to find Max Keenan following me. "Can I help you Max?"

"Not really I just wanted to give you these," He handed me a pair of black socks with skeletons on them. "I thought you might want to wear some bones while you marry your Bones" He chuckled and walked away.

I was sitting in the room Parker and I had to get ready in, putting on my new socks, when Hodgins walked in. "Hey man, you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I've been ready for this for years now. Do you remember the day that everyone found out we were engaged."

"How could I forget Angela made such a scene? And If Angela hadn't embarrassed her enough when she saw the ring; you came striding in and dipped Dr. B before kissing her. Meanwhile the lab was clapping like Pavarotti had just performed."

I smirked, "that was good. However, that's not what I'm talking about. See when Bones and I went to the Hoover building later that day, there was a surprise party supposedly put together by the agents for us. But what I've been wondering was how they found out." He was gonna admit to it.

"Well… I might have called Sweets and told him to do something." He smiled slightly ashamed.

Laughing, "Well thanks man. I appreciate it. Besides it meant I got to kiss her at the FBI something she wouldn't let me do before that."

I stood. "Parker come here, we got to get this boutonniere on you." I pick up the daffodil.

He came running, "Is it time Dad?" Hodgins and I laughed as a knelt to pin the daffodil to his lapel before putting mine on.

"Yup Bud, it's time." We headed outside.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is really short. I hope you guys are liking it so far, if you are I'd love to hear from you, If your not I'd love to hear from you too. ~ Babyrose**


	17. Chapter 17 Sunset and Fairylights

**AN: So here is the much anticipated ceremony. I still don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Sunset and Fairy Lights - Brennan:

My dad joined us as we walked out of the room, he took my arm, and we walked out of the building. I could see people sitting out on the lawn of the Jeffersonian, illuminated by the sun that was setting behind the fountain.

There were flowers everywhere, mainly daisies and daffodils but there were thousands of others

In different colors. Approximately 100 people sitting in the chairs that were decorated with blue and turquoise gauze and daffodils on the end.

I could see thousands of fairy lights strung up along the backs of the chairs, around the seating area, along the aisle running down the middle and more at the altar. They wouldn't be visible now but at the end of the ceremony once the sun had gone down, they would light up the entire area, along with the candles, and torches arranged in the area.

As we got closer to the area, I started being able to make out people. Booth's entire family was here, as well as numerous FBI agents, some I recognized others I didn't. There was director Cullen and his wife. Rebecca and her current boyfriend were sitting on Booth's side, I was glad they were in a position to come. Coralline Julian was wearing a distinctive hat in the third row. The entire lab staff was there, interns and all. Cam, Sweets and Daisy, Hodgins, and Goodman were in the front row with Amy and Russ. I smiled happy that so many people were here to witness this.

"You're happy, I can see it." My dad said to me.

"How could I not be, he once told me everything happens eventually. Eventually is here." I smiled at him I could feel the happiness radiating out of me.

We had reached the coordinator that was waiting with Russ's girls. "Everything is ready to go, you look gorgeous." She turned to and touched something and the music filled the area from the discreetly placed speakers. And she ushered the girls down the aisle and they started sprinkling the daisy petals from their baskets.

The music changed and Angela sent a smile back to me and started gliding down the aisle. Hodgins watching her every step. She reached the alter and took her spot. That was the first time I allowed myself to focus on the men standing at the altar.

Two of the the world's most handsome men were standing there. Seeley and Parker Booth. Ten-year-old Parker stood next to his father, all smiles looking at me, and then his father. He'd grown so much sense I'd met him all those years ago.

The music changed again, and everyone stood and faced me. "Ready sweetheart." My dad smiled, I nodded, and with that, he led me down the aisle. That was the first time I let my eyes focus on Booth.

He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Wearing his _cocky _belt buckle, and a very flashy tie, I could even see some flamboyant socks, poking out. He had a huge smile reaching into his eyes I knew that he was so glad to see me, and incredibly happy that we were finally here. It was when I met his eye's that all the butterflies I'd been fighting with memories all day were gone. This was exactly where I was supposed to be.

Up the aisle I didn't look anywhere else, just right at him, because it felt like I was coming home, to my family. Before I knew what was happening, we were standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. I tore my eyes away from Booth to look at the Justice and start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Who gives this woman?"

That line shocked me, Booth and I had discussed it. It was the one line that I couldn't handle being in the ceremony, it really bothered me.

My dad responded before I could, "No one can give this woman for anything she doesn't consent to first. However, I do give my blessing no matter her response." I smiled Booth had planned this. He knew how important it was for me to make clear that this was my choice and my decision.

I smiled at him and said, "I give myself to this marriage."

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 Sunset and Fairylights

* * *

Chapter 18 – Sunset and Fairy Lights – Booth:

I walked out of the Jeffersonian with Hodgins and Parker. People were already beginning to gather around the set up, when we approached. Hodgins went forward to help with the seating meanwhile Parker and I went to stand at the altar.

Angela had managed to make sure that there where flowers everywhere. There were mainly Bones favorites but she'd added the traditional roses, in every color, as well as thousands of other flowers that I couldn't name if I tried. All tolled there were approximately 100 people sitting in the rows that had been set up.

Fairy lights were everywhere. I couldn't really see them now but the sun was supposed to be completely set by the time the ceremony was over. Then not only would the fairy lights be essential but all the candles and torches would be as well.

Looking out at the crowd, I realized how many people really had come. My whole family, right down to my great aunt was there. Tons of FBI agents, including Cullen and his wife. Rebecca and the latest boyfriend were here. I didn't like the guy but I was glad that she could come. The distinctive hat in the third row was definitely Caroline Julian. Russ and Amy were in the front row with Hodgins, Goodman, Cam, and Sweets. The interns and all of the lab staff were there, plus some people I didn't recognize, probably more anthropologists. We had quite a crowd.

Any minute now, this I going to happen, I thought. _She's not getting away again._

Music filled the air from the hidden speakers, and I looked down the aisle. Russ's stepdaughters, my soon to be niece's came down the aisle sprinkling the daisy petals with pristine care.

The music shifted when the girls reached the front, Angela stepped out. She looked beautiful and I could understand why Hodgins was watching her so intently. They really needed to get back together at this point it was just stupid for them not to.

Another change in the music. Everyone stood. Bones and her father walked out. She was absolutely breath taking. The Ivory of the dress made her skin look even more flaw less than it was and gave it a hint of gold. The dress itself was the most beautiful thing I'd seen beside her of course. It fit her perfectly, accenting everything that was perfect about her.

Her hair was gathered to the side, a more elaborate version of the knot she put it in the lab. It left her neck exposed, but the tendrils that came down framed her face just right. The flower at her ear was the finishing touch. A flash of something metal caught my eye and I realized that it was the bracelet I'd sent Russ with.

I caught her eyes as she walked up the aisle, incapable of looking anywhere else. This felt right. She was coming to where she needed to be, not because she needed me but because I needed her. Finally, she came to a stop next to me. We stopped looking at each other long enough to look at the Justice.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Who gives this woman?"

Here was the tricky part. She didn't want that line, but I'd worked it out so that she could give herself, which is what she wanted. Max just had to speak first.

He manage to answer just as her mouth was opening, "No one can give this woman for anything she doesn't consent to first. However, I do give my blessing no matter her response." She smiled. She got it.

"I give myself to this marriage," her voice rang out clearly.

* * *

**Ok so I'm working a chapter from Parkers point of view, thanks to a suggestion by a lovely reviewer. I probably wont get it up for a week or so the end of school is killing me. Let me know what you think of the story. ~ Baby rose**


	19. Chapter 19 A Constant Reminder

**Sorry It took me a while to update but hear is the next set of chapters. They're pretty much identical so if you don't read both that's fine. I just like looking at the story from both sides. And unfortunately I don't own Bones Fox does.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – A Constant Reminder – Brennan:

The sun had set and the fairy lights were illuminating everything, "I give myself to this marriage" Booth's face lit up even more, if that was possible, at my answer. My father hugged me and kissed my cheek, Booth took my hand, and together we faced the Justice.

"Marriage is the next step in many people's lives. It is not the certificate that makes the institution, rather it is the people. The two people entering into the institution, must be committed to each other, and trust each other completely. It is my belief that you two possess these traits. I have rarely seen two people so knowingly and unknowingly aware of each other's needs and presence. You have a deep and unbreakable attachment to each other that makes this marriage a long time coming, as those who know you would say." The guests all laughed at that. I smiled it was true.

"Will you, Seeley take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

We turned to look at each other, he smiled again, "I do"

"Will you, Temperance take this man to be your wedded husband?"

I grinned, "I do"

The Justice nodded, "Now it is time for the exchanging of the vows. Temperance and Seeley have opted to write their own vows. Temperance?"

Angela had note cards with the vows I had spent the last month working on, but when I looked at Booth, I knew what I wanted to say. So as Angela passed me the cards I waved them away.

"Seeley, once you told me that everything happens eventually. I believed you. You have spent our entire partnership convincing me that not only am I a beautiful, intelligent, women, but that I am incredibly important to you. I know that you will never let anything happen to me and that you will never leave me. You are my knight in shining standard issue FBI body armor." I took a breath.

"I vow to spend to spend every day of my life, making it clear to you that I love you in every way possible that I will never let anything happen to you. You are my partner, my friend, my lover, and my rock. I love you." I smiled at him, tears escaping. I heard a sob escape from Coralline.

The Justice turned to Booth, "Seeley, your vows?"

"Temperance, Tempe, _Bones_. Since the day, I laid eyes on you I have wanted to keep you at my side, to protect you, adore you, and show you the world outside your anthropological views. The day that you told me, you love. My world stopped. I had been so close to confessing my feelings to you for years, afraid you wouldn't reciprocate, but you did. I have never been happier except for right now. I have thought that I was going to lose you too many times. I cannot have that happen again. Bones, I vow that I will always be there as your friend, partner, lover, and rock, because you are all those things to me. I love you."

I could feel more tears escaping but he brushed them away and smiled at me. I glanced at the guest to find them all crying. I let a laugh escape.

The Justice continued, "Now it is time for the exchanging of the rings." He looked at Parker expectantly.

"That's me!" Parker exclaimed and reaching into his jacket and handed one ring to me and another to Booth. Meanwhile I handed my bouquet Angela.

The Justice looked at me, "Temperance repeat after me: I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

As I slipped the platinum ring onto his finger, "I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

"Seeley repeat after me: I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

He had tears on his cheeks, as he slipped the ring that interlocked with the one I already had from him on. "I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

Then the Justice said his face last line, "By the power invested in me, and your love and commitment, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

I reached my arms up around his neck to pull him closer. I felt one of his arms circle my waist and haul me to him the other cupped my neck and he lowered his lips to mine. The guests erupted in cheers, but I didn't notice.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 A Constant Reminder

**Like I said before this chapter is almost identical to the one before it so if you don't read it that's cool. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – A Constant Reminder – Booth:

The sun had disappeared and the fairy lights made her sparkle. I held my breath waiting for the answer, she was going to either be pissed or take the question as I'd meant it. "I give myself to this marriage" I released the breathe I was holding, and smiled. I took her hand and squeezed as she hugged and kissed her father. We faced the Justice of the Peace.

"Marriage is the next step in many people's lives. It is not the certificate that makes the institution, rather it is the people. The two people entering into the institution, must be committed to each other, and trust each other completely. It is my belief that you two possess these traits. I have rarely seen two people so knowingly and unknowingly aware of each other's needs and presence. You have a deep and unbreakable attachment to each other that makes this marriage a long time coming, as those who know you would say." I heard the laughter behind me, what he said was true. I couldn't take my eyes off the smile gracing her face.

"Will you, Seeley take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

We faced each other and beaming I proclaimed, "I do"

"Will you, Temperance take this man to be your wedded husband?"

A grin on her face, "I do"

"Now it is time for the exchanging of the vows. Temperance and Seeley have opted to write their own vows. Temperance?"

Angela started to pass Bones cards but she waved them away. She took a deep breath and began.

"Seeley, once you told me that everything happens eventually. I believed you. You have spent our entire partnership convincing me that not only am I a beautiful, intelligent, women, but that I am incredibly important to you. I know that you will never let anything happen to me and that you will never leave me. You are my knight in shining standard issue FBI body armor." I hadn't heard that line from her before.

"I vow to spend every day of my life, making it clear to you that I love you in every way possible that I will never let anything happen to you. You are my partner, my friend, my lover, and my rock. I love you." Tears ran down her cheeks as see smiled. I brushed the tears away as I heard Caroline sobbing in the distance.

The Justice turned to me, "Seeley, your vows?"

Here goes everything that I feel for her. "Temperance, Tempe, _Bones_. Since the day I laid eyes on you I have wanted to keep you at my side protect you, adore you, and show you the world outside your anthropological views. The day that you told me, you love. My world stopped. I had been so close to confessing my feelings to you for years, afraid you wouldn't reciprocate, but you did. I have never been happier except for right now. I have thought that I was going to lose you too many times. I cannot have that happen again. Bones, I vow that I will always be there as your friend, partner, lover, and rock, because you are all those things to me. I love you."

She had more tears on her cheeks, then I realized that the whole audience did, and smiled, she laughed.

The Justice continued, "Now it is time for the exchanging of the rings." He looked at Parker.

"That's me!" Parker shouted. He was so excited to be part of this, he reached into his breast pocket and handed a ring to Bones and one to me.

The Justice looked at Bones, "Temperance repeat after me: I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

Slipping a platinum ring onto my finger, "I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

"Seeley repeat after me: I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

Now I was crying. I slid the ring that interlocked with her engagement ring on, "I give this ring as a constant reminder of my love for you."

Then the Justice said his famous last line, "By the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, and your love and commitment, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I put one arm round her waist bringing her as close as possible. The other hand went to cup the back of her neck. I felt both her arms come up round my neck her fingers lacing into my hair, and our lips met. I was vaguely aware that the guests were cheering, but all I cared about was the woman in my arms.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21 Capturing Moments

**This is shot from Parkers perspective that was suggested to me by a lovely reviewer. I don't know if I really captured a 9 or 10's thoughts very well but i tried. There's a short thought from Max at the end. **

* * *

Chapter 21 – Capturing Moments – Parker

Dad and Dr. Bones finally stopped kissing in front of the priest and turned to face the guests. Everyone was clapping and looked really happy. Dad just took Dr. Bones' hand and then walked down the path between the guests. Dad looked super happy and Dr. Bones looked sparkly and happy.

Angela tapped me on the shoulder, "Ready to go Parker?" I guess it was time for us to follow.

I grabbed her hand, "Yup, let's go." I lead the way following Dad before I realized I didn't know where they were going. "Angela, what's happening? Dad's not going over to the tent with the guests he's going somewhere else."

"Yeah we're going to take pictures while the guests get settled in the tent. It won't take long. Look here we are." She led me into a small garden that was lit with christmas lights and larger lights on poles. Dad and Dr. Bones were already there and both our family's. My grandparents, and my new grandpa Max, uncle and aunt, plus my two new cousins. I'd never had cousins before. Plus all of the squints were already in the garden before Angela and I got there.

I didn't care about anyone else I just wanted to hug Dr. Bones and tell her she looked beautiful and that I was so glad she was my stepmom, no one else would do. I let go of Angela's hand and ran towards her. "Dr. Bones!"

She looked and me and smiled bending down opening her arms for me she caught me and spun me in a circle. I heard someone taking pictures; there were bright flashes and laughter. Dr. Bones set me down and pulled me into a hug. "Hi Parker" she whispered into my ear before leaning back to look at me.

"Dr. Bones, I love you. You make Daddy so happy. I don't want anyone else to be my step-mom ever." I don't know why I said it so fast. I guess I was scared.

She laughed and hugged me again. There were sounds of pictures being taken. "Parker, I love you to. And I don't want anyone else to be your step mom either." I grinned "But since I am your step-mom why don't you just call me Bones, or Tempe instead of Dr. Bones. Ok, will that work for you?"

Dad walked up behind me. "Hey big guy! Are you trying to steal my bride?" He picked me up and hugged me. He was about to set me down when some photographer yell. "Temperance get in there with them it's a perfect family shot." Bones came up and wrapped her arms around me a Dad. It felt perfect. A whole family.

The photographer was snapping pictures like crazy and I didn't know where to look so I just answered dad. "I wouldn't steal her I was just telling Bones that I love her and I'm glad she's my step-mom. Finally." Dad beamed, Bones kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that Parks." He set me down and we took more pictures of just the three of us. A family. We did silly things and boring things. My favorite was when Bones picked me up and and dad scooped us booth up. It didn't last long but it was fun.

Then we took pictures with my new family. Max was so silly joking about doing experiments with the wedding cake to get us all to laugh. Then the squints, Bones, and Dad took pictures. Someone pulled out a skeleton they were messing around with it. Grandma and Grandpa took some pictures to but not many. Haley, Emma and I all were playing in the grass when I realized that they were photographing us too. But that was ok.

I was getting bored and wanted to go eat before mom made me leave and go to bed. Dad was standing with Hodgins, Grandpa, and Max so I tapped Bones elbow, to get her attention she stopped staring at Dad and looked at me. "What's up Parker?" She bent down so her face was even with mine.

There were more photo's snapped, "Bones are we done, I really hungry?"

She thought about it a moment. "I think we're done here in a minute but Booth did say something about taking pictures somewhere different quickly, I sure we could get you some food now though if you want."

Dad's arms came around Bones' stomach pulling her to him. "What's up bub?"

"I'm hungry Dad, I want to go eat."

He kissed Bones' shoulder before answering, "Well were nearly done I just want to take some pictures with the squints in the lab. But Bones' is right we can get you some food."

I didn't want to miss pictures with them in the lab, the lab was cool. "No I want to take pictures in the lab I love the lab its soo cool. I can wait to eat."

Dad laughed. "Booth we can't take pictures in the lab it will contaminate the platform." Bones told him with that voice she uses when she's bossing him around.

"Bones I want pictures with you in your element, in our element, where we solve crimes with our family, so we're going in you, me and Parker, plus Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets. Okay, trust me it will be fine. Besides I talked to Cam already about it she said that a huge cleaning crew is coming next we to completely decontaminate everything while we're gone."

Bones' looked like she was going to fight with him when he laid a finger on her lips. "Bones it's your favorite place in the world were taking pictures in there. It won't take long."

She sighed defeat. "Ok, let's go. But your wrong you know." Dad just looked at her "My favorite place is with you and Parker where ever that is, not the lab." Dad kissed her.

"That's my girl." He turned to me extending a hand, "come on Parker lets go before she changes her mind."

I smiled and took his hand, Bones grabbed my other one, and we walked into the Jeffersonian. There was a photographer in front of us and behind snapping pictures. The squints followed behind. But I didn't care I was happy.

Then I had an idea, ran ahead, and did a cartwheel. I heard Dad laughing, and Bones giggling I looked back and they'd moved closer together Dad's arm around her waist pulling her close, and her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Max POV**

I watched my daughter walk towards the Jeffersonian to take pictures inside. She was practically glowing. The man standing next to her was clearly overwhelmed with joy. Ahead of them ran his boy, their boy alight with laughter. On either side, the people Booth referred to as the squints flanked them.

They were her family now. The ones she leaned on for support, the ones that knew what was difficult for her, and what made her happy. I was sad that I didn't have a place there, but I was proud of her, she'd found her place, and had finally made it official.

* * *

**Alright I hope it work for you guys. Let me know what you thought of it. Schools finally starting to wrap up so i should be able to post more soon. I'm also going to put up a couple of other things I've been working on. **

**P.S. thanks everyone that put me on story alert and those that reviewed I appreciate it.**

**Babyrose**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22 Finally

**This is the toasts at the reception so once again the chapters are fairly similar, lots of other people talking. I still don't own Bone's.**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Finally – Brennan:

I sat at the reception, smiling. Looking at my hand that was interlocking with Booth's thumb along the back of my hand. Before looking up at him to find him watching me with a grin in his face. "What?"

"You look, well there are no words for it."

"Well, I believe that beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and a vision have all been used today. Do none of those cover it."

"No not a one, Bones, you exceed all of those by at least 100 times." He kissed my hand, "When I saw you walking towards me today. It was like an angel had arrived."

"Booth there's no such thing as angels." I smiled and kissed him lightly

"That's where you're wrong Bone's, you are an angel, my angel to be exact." I was about to respond when I heard people chiming on their glasses, and then Angela stood up.

"It's time for the speeches, and as the Maid of Honor I get to start." She smiled and looked at Booth and I. "Five years ago, these two worked on their first case together. They fought like cats and dogs. Two of the most stubborn people I have ever known. However, I could feel the connection between them even then. I tried to convince them separately and together that they should bridge the gap between themselves. I had almost given up hope that they would ever be anything more despite the fact that they grew closer as friends and partners."

"Then one day about a year ago I walked into Brennan's office to find them kissing. I squealed in delight. _Finally_ I thought. They were happy together. Then Brennan was kidnapped again. I was surprised Booth didn't have the national guard called out he was so beside himself. Nevertheless, he found her, like he always does. But the next day I was surprised again, walking into Brennan's office. I found only Brennan in there, this time, but she had a new piece of jewelry, an engagement ring. My best friend who had insisted that marriage was unnecessary and that she didn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment, and here she was with an engagement ring. Bren is quiet right one does not need a piece of paper, to show her commitment to anyone, but these to have been more committed to each other than any other non-couple and then couple I have ever know. I wish you luck in the rest of your life together, I love you. So there is just one last thing I have to say on behalf of everyone that has know you together: _finally_." There was applause and then people demanded a kiss, which we gladly did.

Hodgins stood now, "I guess it's my turn now. I'm not the best man, but he went to bed an hour ago so I have the luck of giving this speech. But before I begin, Parker did have one thing for me to tell you. In his words, _I love you Dad, and you too Bones_." The guest owed and clapped at the message from Parker.

Hodgins continued, "Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, you two are the strongest people I know. The first time that I believe that Angela's ravings about the chemistry you two had was when Booth rescued Dr. Brennan from Agent Kenton. He broke out of the hospital after being blown up to save her. When he got to her, they clung to each other like the world was going to end. The second time I witnessed this was when the Grave Digger took Dr. Brennan and I. We were about to run out of air and Brennan assured me that Booth would find us. And I informed her that what she had was faith, maybe not in god but in Booth. Time and time again, I have witnessed their commitment to each other. They are perfect for each other in every way. Congratulations to the happy couple." There was more clapping, Booth put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer kissing just below my ear. I placed my hand on his thigh.

My father stood this time, "I'm up I guess. Only recently have I come back into my little girl's life. And I'm so glad that I did. Besides that, I know only two things. There is one person in this world that I would trust with my little girl's life besides herself, and that is you Agent Booth. The other is that you two have loved each other immeasurably since before I came to you as a priest attempting to convince you to stop looking for me. I love you Tempe, congratulations." A tear escaped the corner of my eye, before I could brush it away. I stood up, kissed my father on the cheek, and hugged him.

This time the DJ came on over the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, it's time to cut the cake"

Booth stood up with me and we walked over to the cake, his hand on the small of my back like always.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 Finally

* * *

Chapter 22 – Finally – Booth:

We were sitting at the reception, she had a smile gracing her face. Our hands were linked. I was just observing how beautiful she looked. She looked at me. "What?"

"You look, well there are no words for it."

A she grinned now, "Well, I believe that beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and a vision have all been used today. Do none of those cover it?"

_Not a one,_ "Nope, not a one, Bones, you exceed all of those by at least 100 times." I kissed her hand, "When I saw you walking towards me today. It was like an angel had arrived."

"Booth there's no such thing as angels." She kissed me.

"That's where you're wrong Bones, you are an angel, my angel to be exact." _She is too._ She opened her mouth to respond but people chiming on their glasses prompting Angela to stand.

"It's time for the speeches, and as the Maid of Honor I get to start." She smiled and looked at Bones and I. "Five years ago, these two worked on their first case together. They fought like cats and dogs. Two of the most stubborn people I have ever known. However, I could feel the connection between them even then. I tried to convince them separately and together that they should bridge the gap between themselves. I had almost given up hope that they would ever be anything more despite the fact that they grew closer as friends and partners."

"Then one day about a year ago I walked into Brennan's office to find them kissing. I squealed in delight. _Finally_ I thought. They were happy together. Then Brennan was kidnapped again. I was surprised Booth didn't have the national guard called out he was so beside himself. Nevertheless, he found her, like he always does. But the next day I was surprised again, walking into Brennan's office. I found only Brennan in there, this time, but she had a new piece of jewelry, an engagement ring. My best friend who had insisted that marriage was unnecessary and that she didn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment, and here she was with an engagement ring. Bren is quiet right one does not need a piece of paper, to show her commitment to anyone, but these two have been more committed to each other than any other non-couple and then couple I have ever know. I wish you luck in the rest of your life together, I love you. So there is just one last thing I have to say on behalf of everyone that has know you together: _finally_." The guest clapped and Angela demanded that we kiss, which we did happily.

Hodgins stood now, "I guess it's my turn now. I'm not the best man, but he went to bed an hour ago so I have the luck of giving this speech. But before I begin Parker did have one thing for me to tell you. In his words, _I love you Dad, and you too Bones_." Leave it to my kid to say the cutest thing possible when he's not even here.

Hodgins went on with more _observations_, "Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, you two are the strongest people I know. The first time that I believe that Angela's ravings about the chemistry you two had was when Booth rescued Dr. Brennan from Agent Kenton. He broke out of the hospital after being blown up to save her and when he got to her they clung to each other like the world was going to end. The second time I witnessed this was when the Grave Digger took Dr. Brennan and me. We were about to run out of air and Brennan assured me that Booth would find us. And I informed her that what she had was faith, maybe not in god but in Booth. Time and time again, I have witnessed their commitment to each other. They are perfect for each other in every way. Congratulations to the happy couple." People clapped some more as I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, a placed a kiss on the delicate spot below her ear. I felt her arm move to my thigh.

Now Max stood, I was actually surprised that he was giving a speech. "I'm up I guess. Only recently have I come back into my little girl's life. And I'm so glad that I did. Besides that, I know only two things. There is one person in this world that I would trust with my little girl's life besides herself, and that is you Agent Booth." He smiled at us. "The other is that you two have loved each other immeasurably since before I came to you as a priest attempting to convince you to stop looking for me. I love you Tempe, congratulations." A tear ran down her cheek as she stood and gave her father a hug and a kiss.

The DJ came on over the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, it's time to cut the cake" _Fabulous._

I stood and guided Bones over the the monstrous cake, with my hand where it belongs on the small of her back.

* * *

**The rest of the chapters are all different for Booth and Bones (I think) plus i'm thinking adding another short Parker shot, and one from some one who has no relation to Booth and Bones. The next set should be up tomorrow, if i'm organized. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Babyrose**


	24. Chapter 24 Awake

**The begining of this chapter is the same as the next one but I swear they're completely different after that and you might regret not reading all of it, you don't have to i'm just letting you know it's not repeative between the two chapters.**

**I don't own bones or any of the songs mentioned in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 23 – _Awake_ - Brennan:

We cut the cake and managed not to make too much of a mess shoving it into each other's face. He did a better job than I did but we got cleaned up fairly easily. And before I knew it, he was sweeping me onto the dance floor. "Let's test out those dancing skills of yours Bones," he whispered into my ear.

"Booth, we never picked out a song for this, Angela probably pick out something ridiculous." I replied nervously.

"Bones, surely you know better than that. I pick something out that I believe fits us perfectly. Promise me you'll listen to the lyrics for me."

We were standing in the middle of the dance floor when the music started. He put his arm on my waist and I put my hand no his shoulder. Our other hands grasping. And we began to glide around the floor as the lyrics began:

_Awake – Josh Groban_

_A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me_

And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other

So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

We can't stay like this forever  
But I have you here today

And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today.

I had my head resting against his shoulder, and my arms around his neck, hiding my tears. He was arms were wrapped around me holding me to his chest. And we were simple swaying in spot, when the song came to an end. He lifted my chin with a finger and brushed the tears way, and an escaping tendril of hair behind my ear. Then he brushed his lips over mine. "I love you more than life itself Bones."

"I know, I love you immeasurable too, Booth." I kissed him again more passionately.

The DJ came back on and announce, "It's time for the the father-daughter, dance."

My dad came up, "May I have this dance, Temperance?" He asked extended his hand. I looked up at Booth. He nodded and kissed my palm before releasing me and walked over to talk to Hodgins.

I let my dad lead the dance surprised at how good he was at dancing, "Dad, when did you learn how to dance?"

"Oh, your mother made me learn for our wedding, and then I took some lessons recently to brush up. I didn't want to embarrass you." He added coyly.

"Dad, you couldn't embarrass me today." I told him.

"I love you Temperance, Booth is a lucky man Sweetheart." The rest of the dance passed quietly. The music ended and he smiled and said, "You look beautiful. Now have fun, I'm going to see if I can convince Amy to dance with me." he kissed my forehead and walked away.

Instead of Booth stepping in I however found myself in Jack Hodgins arms. We danced laughing about all of the little things that Angela and Booth managed to sneak in without my knowledge. He wished me a wonderful honeymoon and he would see me when we got back.

Lance Sweets, somehow managed to get the next dance, but I didn't mind the young psychologist had grown on me over our interactions. "Bones you look beautiful."

"Sweets, thank you. But, don't call me Bones, Booth will kill you." I laughed. "Sweets I have a question for you."

"Is this a psychology question or a question in the mere interest of inquiry?" he inquired.

"It's both." He nodded to encourage me. "Well when we first started coming to see you, after that standardized test you gave us you said the we obviously had a deep emotional connection, what did you mean by that? And did you see this coming?"

"Everyone saw this coming, except for you two. There were rumors about your relationship status for years before there was anything but a partnership. As for the deep emotional connection, surely you know what I mean. You know when each other is hurting, elated, and every other emotion on the planet. And as a couple you responded better to those moods than any other couple I have seen, knowing when to commiserate and when to snap the other out of it." He answered giving me a goofy smile.

"Ok, one more question then. Why haven't you told the FBI to split us up, aren't partners suppose to avoid romantic entanglement?"

"Well when you made your relationship public with your engagement, the bureau wanted to split you up but I convinced them that it would be a waste of time. I've watched other agents attempt to work with you and with the exception of Perotta, who made it clear she would not take the post if you were forcibly separated, it never works. Booth understands you guys better than anyone else, you're his squints, and he's your G-man. Splitting you up seemed pointless, as it has never affected your work. Well it looks like our time is up. Congratulations Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you. Sweets, for everything." I told him sincerely.

He smiled, "it's nothing really, it's in everyone's best interest," and walked away.

As he walked away I felt myself being pulled into Booth's arms again, "How are you Mrs. Brennan"

"Wonderful and Seeley in instances like this you can call me Mrs. Booth. How are you?"

"Fabulous, Mrs. Booth" He kissed me passionately.

"Booth, can we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure, you can't be tired already?"

"No I just need a break and to spend a quiet moment with you, on our wedding day."

He led me to a bench outside, and we sat, our hands linking. "Booth, have you had a chance to examine your ring."

"No, not yet, although it feels perfect right where it is." Smirking, he pulled it off to examine it. He was looking at the inside when he smiled and read, "_Anthropologically speaking…_"

"It's there to remind you of why we're perfect every day," I told him.

"I don't need it when I'm with you but, when were separated it will have to suffice for the real thing," and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25 Awake

**Read this chapter too it's not identical the one before it. Just a reminder. I don't own the show or the songs. **

* * *

Chapter 24 –

_Awake_ – Booth:

The cake was delicious. I managed to feed it to Bones without getting everywhere, she however managed to get cake on most of my face, but she cleaned it up. Once the cake was served, I whisked her out onto the dance floor, whispering, "Let's test out those dancing skills of yours Bones,"

"Booth, we never picked out a song for this, Angela probably pick out something ridiculous." She looked distraught.

"Bones, surely you know better than that. I pick something out that I believe fits us perfectly. Promise me you'll listen to the lyrics for me." I'd picked the song out, and hoped she loved it.

I had her in the middle of the dance floor, with one arm on holding her waist and the other her hand, when the music started. The lyrics began, as we we're dancing our way around the floor, everyone watching.

_Awake – Josh Groban_

_A beautiful and blinding morning  
The world outside begins to breathe  
See clouds arriving without warning  
I need you here to shelter me_

And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other

So keep me awake to memorize you  
Give me more time to feel this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

If I could make these moments endless  
If I could stop the winds of change  
If we just keep our eyes wide open  
Then everything would stay the same

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

We can't stay like this forever  
But I have you here today

And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today.

That song reminds me of every moment with her, I was always afraid I wouldn't have another. Her head was tucked into my neck, and her arms were around my neck. I was just holding her to my chest as we swayed in spot. I felt her tears on my neck and lifted her chin with my fingers before brushing away the tears and a strand of hair. I kissed her lightly, "I love you more than life itself Bones."

Smiling now, "I know, I love you immeasurable too, Booth." The she kissed me deeply.

The DJ came on and announced, "It's time for the the father-daughter, dance."

Max came up, "May I have this dance, Temperance?" I wasn't ready to let her go, but I figured the sooner everyone got it out to their system, dancing with the bride, the sooner I'd have her back. So I nodded and kissed the palm of her hand before I released her and walked over to talk to Hodgins.

"Hey man thanks for giving a speech." I gave him a smile before I hugged him.

"Not a problem it was my honor." We stood on the edge watching Bones and Max glide around the floor. "She looks beautiful, man. I so happy you guys finally got together." He told me sincerely.

"She does look beautiful. We were going to get together eventually. I just had to convince her of a whole slew of relationship things first." I laughed

"And get the guts to ask her out."

"Well that too." The music was winding down, "Hey go ask her for the next dance, I'm going to see if Angela will dance with me."

"Sure man, see you later, congrats again." And he walked onto to the dance floor. I turned and found Angela talking to Sweets.

"Hey guys, Sweets make sure you get the next dance with Bones." He looked a little flustered at that but I knew she had questions for him and the dance would be an excellent time to ask.

"Sure, Agent Booth." He managed to respond.

I turned to Angela, "Can I have this dance?" I offered her my hand.

"Sure thing sweetie and she grabbed my hand talking me out onto the floor.

"Angela, thanks so much for everything, and I don't just mean the wedding, I mean the poking you did for all those years as well." I smiled, hoping she knew I was being serious.

"Booth, it was all my pleasure. Besides you finally got together just when I was giving up hope." She smiled we danced the rest of the song laughing about all the times she had commented on something that Bones and I did that she thought made us act like a couple long before we were one.

The music ended and Hodgins came to dance with Angela. I watched Sweets approach Bones, before I turned and found exactly who I was looking for, Caroline Julian. "Caroline would you dance with me please."

"Of course Cheri, how could I refuse you on your wedding day?"

When we got out on the floor and were settled in a rhythm, I look at her, "Caroline, do you remember that you had Bones and I kiss under the mistletoe?" I was smiling remembering it.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, Bones said it was because you were feeling puckish, but I was wondering if there was an ulterior motive." I asked.

"I was feeling puckish, I wanted to see if you two kissed that the chemistry would catch or it wouldn't. I didn't think that you actually would do it." She laughed now, "There you were under the mistletoe kissing like there was tomorrow. I was shocked. Booth and his honest to god genius actually had chemistry. I couldn't believe you hadn't done anything before then."

"The look on your face was priceless, I have to admit. You looked like you'd been hit by a freight train when she said it was like kissing her brother."

"Well you didn't look, like you believe her, either."

"I didn't I couldn't imagine she'd use tongue with Russ." I laughed remembering that I'd ended up with her gum.

The music was winding down, "Well Cheri, I'm happy for you. You treat her right, you hear me."

"It's not going to be a problem Caroline. Not a problem." I assured her.

"Good," She walked away leaving me to find my Bones.

I came up as I heard Sweets say, "It's in everyone's best interest." I pulled her back into my arms; she was mine for the rest of the night. "How are you Mrs. Brennan" I knew that she didn't want to take my name, at least when we were working.

"Wonderful and Seeley in instances like this you can call me Mrs. Booth. How are you?"

I grinned, "Fabulous, Mrs. Booth" and kissed her.

"Booth, can we sit down for a minute?"

"Sure, you can't be tired already?" I didn't want her to be tired in anyway.

"No I just need a break and to spend a quiet moment with you, on our wedding day."

I led her outside to a bench sitting amongst the rose bushes. We sat still holding hands. "Booth, have you had a chance to examine your ring."

"No, not yet, although it feels perfect right where it is." Now that I had it on, I didn't want to think of it being anywhere else. To please her I pulled it off for a better look. I was examining when I saw what she had inscribed to the inside of the band. "_Anthropologically speaking…_"

"It's there to remind you of why we're perfect every day," She told me.

"I don't need it when I'm with you but, when were separated it will have to suffice for the real thing," I kissed her, it was so sweet.

* * *

**Ok so i realize that the ends of the chapters are the same to but the middles different. I hope you liked it. Reviews? please and thank you.**

**There's another 5 chapters after this, one Brennan, one Booth, one The Squints, one Parker, and one outside point of view.**

**Babyrose**


	26. Chapter 26 Where the Story Ends

**This is the last of the Brennan-Booth Parallel, one more from each of them, so enjoy. I don't own bones or the songs mentioned, I do however recommend that you go listen to _Where the Story Ends_ it's fabulous.**

* * *

Chapter 25 – This is Where the Story Ends or Has It Just Begun - Brennan:

We sat on the bench in the moonlight for twenty minutes, before Booth suggested that he head back inside. We dance together, laughed with the guest, it was magical. I even managed to rock out the Foreigner's _Hot Blooded_ and was touched when Booth had the DJ play The Fray's _Where the Story Ends_ because he knew it was my favorite song, it reminds me of our cases.

Angela then forced me to do the bouquet toss, which I aimed directly at her. She caught it. When Booth removed my garter, I whispered to him to throw it a Jack, which he did successfully. If Angela could play matchmaker, then so could I. Besides they really needed to get back together, it was getting ridiculous.

There were more festivities before Angela snuck over to us and said that we need to change so we could catch our flight. I went back to the room I got ready in to find that my clothes were already laid out. There was my favorite pair of jeans, a new jewel turquoise colored wrap short sleeve blouse, and black blazer as well as my favorite pair of boots.

I hung the gown up and changed into the clothes, and I touched up my makeup. I put on my favorite necklace, leaving my mother's jewelry in the box. I left in the bracelet from Booth on, and I was just sliding in the earrings I was wearing in New Orleans, when there was a knock. "Come in."

"Bones, your killing me here, stop looking so drop dead gorgeous every time I see you." He growled and walked over to me. He was wearing his favorite jeans, and shoes, plus he was sporting a new army rangers t-shirt and an army green jacket.

"I'll try, but you'll have to tone down the hunk factor then." I laughed, as he hauled me to him and kissed me with more passion than he had all day except for at the altar. This kiss had more raw passion mixed in.

I broke away. "Come on, we'll have to wait tell we get there, if we do this now will never make our flight and I want to take my time the first time we make love as husband and wife, see if it help's in defying the laws of physics."

He leaned his forehead on mine, smiling. "Ok, let's go back so they can see us off." He kissed me lightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

We hugged everyone goodbye and walked through the line as the showered us with more flower petals. When we got to the door, he saw the Aston Martin I'd arranged for him to drive to the airport waiting. He turned to me grabbing me and dipping me for an adoring kiss, that receive cheering. When he released me, he smiled and said, "God, I love you Bones. Now it's time you took a real vacation with me." He scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the car.

"I love you too Booth"

* * *


	27. Chapter 27 Where the Story Ends

* * *

Chapter 26 – This is Where the Story Ends or Has It Just Begun – Booth:

We sat out on that bench enjoying the moonlight for a while before I suggested that we should head in before the guest thought we ditched them prematurely. We danced, and talked with the guests everyone having a good time. I got her to rock out to Foreigner's _Hot Blooded, _despite the memories of me blowing up. I even got the DJ to play her new favorite song, The Fray's _Where the Story Ends. _She said that the song reminded her of our cases because we would finish one story and then begin a new one.

Bones gracefully threw the bouquet into Angela's arms and when I was about to get the garter she whispered in my ear to throw it at Hodgins. She was trying to play matchmaker, and get them back together. I figured they were on that path already but it wouldn't hurt to give them a shove.

We enjoyed the party some more before Angela sent us of to get changed for our flight. I went back up to the room Parker and I had gotten ready in, to find some clothes laid out. My favorite jeans, and shoes, plus someone had appeared to have gotten me an Army Rangers t-shirt and a new jacket.

Changing quickly, I wanted a moment with Bones before we went back down, I left the tux on the hanger, Angela had assured me someone would take care of it. I walked to the room she was in and knocked. "Come in."

I opened the door to find her looking gorgeous in my favorite jeans on her, her usual boots and a jewel blue-green shirt that made her eyes sparkle. "Bones, your killing me here, stop looking so drop dead gorgeous every time I see you." I groaned.

"I'll try, but you'll have to tone down the hunk factor then." She laughed at me. I pulled her to me for a deep loving kiss, the kind I'd wanted to give her all day. Except it wasn't appropriate with company.

She broke it off. "Come on, will have to wait tell we get there, if we do this now will never make our flight and I want to take my time the first time we make love as husband and wife, see if it help's in defying the laws of physics." She remembered that speech I gave her about denying the laws of physics so well.

I leaned my forehead on hers, "Ok, let's go back so they can see us off." I kissed her lightly again, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

We gave everyone hugs before walking out the door to be showered in more flower petals. As I opened the door to what I thought was suppose to be a waiting limo I saw an Aston Martin, a James Bond car, waiting with _Just Married_, written on the back. She remembered how much I'd wanted to drive one in England, and had done this. I turned around and dramatically dipped her for yet another kiss. When I was done I release her, placing her back on her feet. "God, I love you Bones. Now it's time you took a real vacation with me." With that I scooped her up and carried her to the car.

"I love you too Booth" This day was perfect I finally had her.

* * *

**I know that this looks like a good ending but I encourage you guys to read the last three chapters, there is a Parker shot, one from the squints, both of which are short and then a slightly longer one which is from the photographers point of view (I love thinking about how others react to them). They will be up soon. **

**P.S. I can't tell you all how excited I get when there's a new review or some on put an alert on the story, it makes my day. So thanks. **

**Babyrose**


	28. Chapter 28 Disney Land

**Everyone's right we don't see enought of the adorable Parker, so this is just a short piece on his end to go with the earlier one. I don't own bones**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Disney Land – Parker

"Mom! I don't want to go to bed… I want to go back" I yawned, this isn't helping "Bones and Dad… their wedding I'm the best man…" I want to go back soo bad Bones looked so pretty and I wanted cake.

"Parker, you have to go to bed now" She started tugging off my coat and the turned around to get my pj's out of the bag. "The sooner you go to sleep the sooner the week will be over and you will be in Disneyland with them ok."

"But, mom can't I stay with them tonight." She made a face, I wasn't sure why, maybe she didn't like the idea of me staying with them. "Not that I don't love you mom, but it's their first night as a family and and um… um I'm part of that family too."

"Parker its ok but trust me you don't want to spend tonight with them." I tried to hide another yawn, "Parker your exhausted, get into bed now. You'll have plenty of time with time in Disney land in a week just let them be together for right now."

"But what about cake?" I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Your dad said he was saving you a really big piece don't worry you'll get some." I yawned again and gave in tugging my pj's on.

"Fine" I whined

Mom laughed at me, "I'm sorry Parks it's just too late." She gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams kiddo"

"Night mom" I drifted off remembering Bones spinning me around and telling me to call her Bones or Tempe and that she was glad to be my step-mom.

* * *

**Cute?**


	29. Chapter 29 The Old Married Couple

**The idea for this came from an interview I saw with David, he was saying that Booth and Bones are already in bed metaphorically, the old married couple. So here is a quick look at what the rest of the team is feeling after it's all said and done.**

**Sadly I haven't been able to buy Bones so it still belongs to it's creator.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Old Married Couple

The Aston Martin on the peeled away from the curb, the happy couple laughing inside. Their friends stood in silence watching the car disappear into the dark streets of D.C.

"How long do you think they'll actually stay on their honeymoon?" Hodgins wondered out loud.

"Probably until the next case gets called in." Cam answered, "Then they'll be back."

"So two, three days, at most." Hodgins responded.

"I don't know. Booth is taking her to a secluded resort and turning off his phone, and he hid her laptop. Will probably see them in two weeks, when they're supposed to be back," Angela said. "Do you think that they'll be any different now that they're actually married?"

A chuckle escaped Sweets, "They have been the equivalent of the old married couple since I've known them, and from all accounts before that to. They were each other's everything before they had a romantic relationship and still are. That's why the Bureau hasn't split them up." He sighed. "They'll be exactly the same when they get back, just like always"

The four friends turned and walked back into the building._

* * *

_

**True right.**


	30. There's More than One Kind of Family

**I came up with the idea for this while writing the first Parker piece. I wondered what a photographer at there wedding would see, what moments would be captured. It's set a little bit after the wedding. There's not much more to say, besides the usual depressing fact that I don't own Bones**

**I give you the final installment of _Where the Story Ends. _Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 30 – There's More than One Kind of Family – Photographer

**Two weeks later**

I pulled up the photo's from the Booth-Brennan wedding I'd done a couple of weeks ago. What a shindig that was. People are always happy a weddings, something to do with the copious amounts of alcohol available, but this one was different. The people were there completely for the couple, to celebrate them; the meal had nothing to do with. I'm sure if they'd gotten married in a hurrican and every one of those guest would have sat there and cheered just the same.

I flipped through the pictures. She was beautiful; a goddess like air to her she knew what was going on always, ten steps ahead of everyone elses. He was a warrior, I believe during her vows she'd called him her knight in standard issue FBI body armor, he was definitely her knight that was for sure.

Both had their respective families there but they weren't the ones that they were connected to you could tell from their interactions, heck you could tell from the photos. With their families, everyone was stiff, posing. Happy with each other, but not completely comfortable with the ones surrounding them.

What was natural was with his son. The boy looked about 10 but I wasn't sure. He wasn't hers but the twinkle in her eye was prominent whenever she talked to him. His dad always knew where he was. The boy was his most beloved besides the woman he married. The pictures of the three of them screamed family. There was clearly laughter and support between them plus a bond that people would kill to have with their children.

The thing that impressed me the most was that their extended family seemed to be their co-workers. They were so comfortable with each other. Knowing each other's intricacies in a way that best friends often don't. The pictures of them as a group were fascinating, they just drew you in. You wanted to be one of them, to laugh with them and lean on them. The couple was clearly their center, but they all needed each other.

I was having an impossible time picking the picture to sit on the cover of the album of proofs for the slide show. Did I go with the traditional couple, or the couple and the child, or something more unconventional. I was scrolling through the proofs and landed on the one photo that described everything about the couple perfectly.

Moving it to the front of the power point I positioned it and added the caption: "Temperance and Seeley. _Booth and Bones._ April 16, 2010. Finally" The last word was demanded of me by the artist in the group she said it was the theme.

My assistant walked in as a finished and looked at the page, "Well what do you think is it the right photo?" The normally verbose girls could only nod and she left, tears forming in her eyes. Perfect response I looked back at the page and taking in what she saw.

The Jefferson museum stood in the background, lit to give it a majestic feel, and it's gardens twinked in the background. A young boy with a mop of blond curls, running, laughter clearly on his face, with a family fanned out behind him. There was the Asian American woman looking stunning in a turquoise dress, laughing with a man who had curly hair and was in the most expensive suit I'd seen. On the other side was a young man, with dark hair and a goofy grin on his face. Beside him was an African American woman that could only be described as elegant. They all looked so happy and comfortable with each other it was amazing. The most powerful part was that they were drawn to the center of their group. The goddess in white, leaning against her warrior. Joy radiating from them. It was clear they were the center and that they relied on every one of those behind them.

_-The End -_

* * *

**That's it. I wish i could make the photo I'm discribing in my head it looks so perfectly them, telling volumes about the relationships on the show, I hope i conveyed it well. **

**Now that it's over I have to thank all of my lovely readers, all of you that put it in your favorites, put alerts on it, and reviewed. Everytime i get an email I smile. So thanks you guys make writing it worth while. **

**Go enjoy _Critic in the Caberent _and _End in the Begining_ (which sounds strangely like the title of this but I swear I had the title before I knew what the last episode was called, and in fact stole the name from a _Fray _song) Nobody panic Fox is going to pick it up for the fall, how could they not when it went up against Lost on a Wednesday, it blew it out of the water with viewer numbers. So here's to the end of a spectacular season and the end of a story. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you like my romantic and fluffy stories check out the others i have so far.**

**It has been a pleasure, as Gordon Gordon would say.**

**Babyrose**


End file.
